Harry Potter et l'Héritage du Pharaon
by brynamon
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le Grand Conseil des Mages, dont le pharaon Atem fait parti, acceptait de remonter le Temps? Et si Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Severus connaissaient l'avenir grâce au Collier du Millénium? Un futur bien différent pour l'Élu... JP/LP, HP/GW, SB/SI, RL/NT, SR/GB
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, voici ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme les autres. C'est un CrossOver HP/YU-GI-OH !, même si l'univers HP dominera largement.

Je vous préviens tout de suite que le Harry de cette histoire sera différent de l'habituel. Il sera beaucoup plus fort, plus méfiant, plus sombre, et bien d'autres choses encore… donc c'est de l'UA !

Ce sera évidemment un futur Harry/Ginny (on se refait pas ;-)) et les autres couples seront à découvrir. Le rating M sera justifié, vous êtes prévenus.

Pour Yu-gi-oh, j'utiliserai les personnages de la version animée principalement.

Disclaimeur : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent toujours à la grande J.K. Rowling, notre maitre à tous ! ;-) Et les personnages de Yu-gi-oh appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapitre corrigé par Clarisse972, ma grande sœur et fidèle supportrice. ;-)

Attention, mention de violence dans ce chapitre. Le chapitre est en « je/nous » mais c'est temporaire. Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le Vœu<strong>

* * *

><p>Faire un vœu est une chose courante. Faire un vœu qui bouleversera le monde qui existe en est une autre. Il existe une légende chez les Moldus tirée du Calendrier nommé Tzolkin qui à été créé par le peuple Maya il y a très longtemps. Il y est dit que le 21 Décembre 2012, le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaitra. Beaucoup de moldus ont interprété cet évènement comme étant l'annonce de la fin du monde, ou l'Apocalypse. Beaucoup de scientifiques moldus s'opposent à cette idée. Principalement car ils pensent que la vrai date annoncée serait en fait située deux siècles plus tard, en 2220 pour être exact. Mais nous les Sorciers savions mieux les choses.<p>

Intriguée par cette histoire, j'ai fais des recherches et voici ce que j'ai découvert :

_Les Mayas croyaient en l'influence du cosmos comme activateur de l'esprit humain__. Grâce à leurs observations astronomiques et à leurs connaissances mathématiques, __ils ont développé un système de calendriers très complexe pour marquer le temps.__ Ils forment des __cycles récurrents basés sur le cosmos__ et qui s'égrènent comme les rouages d'une montre._

_Le cycle actuel aurait commencé en 3114 avant J. C. Ce qui serait le point de départ de la vie humaine (correspondant à 4 cycles de 5200 ans et au déplacement du système solaire dans la galaxie) et prendrait fin en l'an 2012 de notre ère. Cette année serait alors un moment de grande transition et de transformation._

_Les calendriers les plus connus de nos jours sont :_

_- le Tzolkin ou calendrier sacré basé sur un cycle de 260 jours. __Cycle qui nous convient bien puisque c'est __celui de la gestation humaine, influencé par la lune__. Il induit un __recommencement, une évolution, une maturité et une naissance vers un nouveau cycle de vie._

_- Le Haab__ basé sur un cycle solaire de 365 jours comme le calendrier Grégorien utilisé de nos jours._

_Le Tzolkin associe les nombres de __1 à 13 __avec une séquence de __20__ signes appelés glyphes qui s'entremêlent et se répètent sans cesse (un cycle de 20 jours combiné avec un cycle de 13 jours)._

_Le Haab se compose de __18 mois de 20 jours et d'un mois de 5 jours._

_2012 est une date importante dans l'histoire humaine. __Elle marque la fin d'un cycle de 5 125 ans (1 cycle solaire) et d'un cycle de 13 ans._

_Le grand spécialiste américain de l'astrologie Maya, le moldu Bruce Scofield, pense que d'après les inscriptions mayas trouvées sur les stèles, le début du cycle de 5 125 ans dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui se situerait le 11 août 3114 avant J.C. Nous sommes également dans un cycle de 13 ans qui a débuté le 21 décembre 1999._

_Ces deux cycles prendront fin le 21 décembre 2012. Cette date marquera l'entrée de l'humanité dans une ère nouvelle, dans une autre dimension qui nous demandera une transformation personnelle si nous voulons suivre le mouvement._

Nous ne pensons pas que se soit une coïncidence si Harry Potter, notre unique espoir d'avoir une vie meilleure, est justement mort le 21 décembre 1999, le premier jour de ce dernier cycle de 13 ans, dans un duel contre Voldemort. Il était si proche de le vaincre, mais la mort de sa femme Ginny quelques heures auparavant l'avait anéanti. La pauvre avait été mutilée, torturée jusqu'à la folie, puis tuée par Lucius Malefoy. Mais Harry avait réussi à le lui faire payer chèrement avant de mourir.

Depuis, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est un véritable enfer sur Terre. Des millions de moldus ont été tués, la plupart des Ministères de la Magie du monde sont sous le contrôle des mangemorts, et la résistance est systématiquement éliminée. Alors nous essayons désespérément de trouver une solution pour arranger les choses.

Et je pense que nous avons trouvé.

En faisant des recherches plus poussées, nous avons découvert que les Chamans Maya (qui étaient des sorciers comme nous) étaient de grands voyants. Ils avaient prédit tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent, et ils ont mis en place un moyen pour que nous, les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore en vie, puissions changer le Passé. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? En effet, nous avons appris que la magie contenue dans la Pyramide Aztèque située à Tenochtitlan nous permettrait d'apparaitre devant le légendaire Grand Conseil des Mages. Imaginez notre surprise quand nous avons appris qu'il existait réellement ! Il est dit que ce Grand Conseil réunit, entre autre, tous les plus grands sorciers de tous les Temps. Selon les Chaman Maya, seul le Grand Conseil à le pouvoir de remonter le Temps pour le modifier. Mais il ne l'a fait que très rarement, car la demande de changement doit être justifiée. De plus, le prix à payer pour la personne qui fait la demande est très lourd et ses intentions doivent être pures.

C'est le grand changement qu'annonce le calendrier Maya pour le 21 décembre 2012. Si nous réussissons. C'est ce jour là que la magie sera la plus forte et que nous aurons le plus de chance de réussir. Bien sûr, le risque est très grand. Si nous ne réussissons pas nous mourrons tous, et Voldemort règnera en maitre. Mais nous étions décidés. Nous n'avions plus rien à perdre désormais. Du moins, la plupart d'entre nous.

Moi, je perdrai mon mari Ronald Weasley, mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas. C'est la solitude qui nous a poussés l'un vers l'autre en premier lieu. S'il n'avait pas perdu sa première femme et presque toute sa famille il y a sept ans, nous ne serions pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Et même si je sais qu'il m'aime sincèrement, je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Hermione dans son cœur. Sa mort avait été très douloureuse. D'autant plus douloureuse pour Ron car elle était enceinte à ce moment là. Mais les mangemorts ne reculent devant rien. Ils n'ont aucune pitié tout comme leur maitre. Ils l'avaient torturée et, avant de l'achever, ils lui avaient enfoncé un long pieu dans le ventre. Ron l'avait trouvée ainsi et il en avait été traumatisé. Alors je ne renoncerai pas. Il a droit à une seconde chance comme les autres. Il ne connait pas ma décision, et je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

Alors nous nous somme organisés. Nous avons volé la Pierre de Coyolxauhqui dans un Musée moldu. Celle-ci est indispensable dans le rituel pour apparaitre devant le Grand Conseil des Mages. Elle juge nos âmes et représente ce qui risque de nous arriver si nos intentions ne sont pas pures. Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendus à Pyramide.

Et nous y voilà. Le 21 décembre 2012. Je sens la magie dans l'air. Je sens que nous allons réussir. Les mangemorts sont là. Ils ont compris nos intentions et ils ne veulent pas nous laisser faire. Mes compagnons se défendent vaillamment mais les mangemorts gagnent du terrain.

Je suis sur l'Autel Sacré de la pyramide avec mes amies Luna Scamender et Hannah Londubat. Nous activons le rituel Maya et Ron me regarde désespéré. Il a compris mais j'ai fais mon choix. Le rituel semble fonctionner. Je sens la magie Maya m'envahir. Je vois mon cher époux se faire tuer par Voldemort en personne, mais il est trop tard. Il ne peut plus nous arrêter. Et tandis qu'une lumière blanche nous entoure, je lui souris joyeusement malgré mes larmes, et je lui dis :

-Adieu Tom Jedusor. C'est la fin pour toi.

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un cri de fureur.

Je me sentis flotter pendant un temps qui me sembla long, entourée de cette lumière blanche. Et j'étais seule. Pourtant je me sentais en paix. Je n'étais pas inquiète. Au bout d'un moment je vis un cercle apparaitre autour de moi. Ce cercle était composé de personnes vêtues de robe de sorcier gris perle qui émettait une douce lumière. Ils me souriaient alors je n'étais pas trop inquiète. Je savais que ma demande était juste et j'étais prête à en subir les conséquences.

-En effet, nous sentons que tu es décidée et que rien de ce que nous te dirions ne te ferais changer d'avis, dit l'homme qui se trouvait juste en face de moi.

Sa voix était douce et pleine de sagesse et je le reconnus sans peine. C'était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps : Merlin l'Enchanteur. En regardant autour de moi, je reconnus la plupart de ces grands personnages, notamment Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, et même, à ma grande surprise, Salazar Serpentard et Gellert Grindelwald.

-Nous sommes neutre, m'éclaira Salazar.

-Il le faut, sinon le conseil ne serait pas juste, expliqua Helga Poufsouffle.

A mon grand étonnement, je ne vis pas Albus Dumbledore en regardant autour de moi.

-C'est normal, il est en grande partie responsable de ce fiasco, me répondit Merlin. Nous verrons plus tard s'il peut faire partie du conseil.

-Comment cela ? Répondis-je intriguée.

-Tu comprendras vite. Alors ton vœu est de donner une deuxième chance à Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur, acquiesçai-je intimidée.

-Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, nous sommes d'accord. Mais nous le ferons à notre manière.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection à cela monsieur.

-Tu connais les conséquences de la réalisation de ton vœu ?

-Oui, répondis-je posément. Je vais disparaître complètement et personne ne saura que j'ai existé, pas même moi. J'ai déjà accepté mon sort.

Tout le monde me sourit.

-Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse ma fille, me dit Rowena Serdaigle. Et ton cœur est pur et noble. C'est pour cela que nous avons accepté. Pour te récompenser, tu pourras voir les résultats de ton sacrifice avant de disparaitre dans le néant.

-Maintenant il est temps, intervint Godric Gryffondor.

-En effet, répondit Merlin.

Le sol qui était sous mes pieds disparut, et la planète Terre apparut. Tous les membres du Grand Conseil se concentrèrent. La lumière qui émanait d'eux s'intensifia et la pièce se mit à trembler. A ma grande stupéfaction, je vis la Terre se mettre à tourner à l'envers. Au bout d'un moment, la planète se stabilisa.

-Bien ! S'exclama Godric en se tapant les mains. Par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

-James et Lily Potter, répondit Salazar Serpentard avec un mauvais sourire. Il est temps qu'ils sachent ce que Dumbledore va prévoir pour leur fils.

-C'est sournois Salazar, dit Godric en riant. Très bien vu !

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Merlin.

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé, intervient un autre membre.

C'était un égyptien visiblement. Il était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux en épis de couleur noir avec des mèches jaune et rouge, et avait d'étonnant yeux améthyste.

-Atem ? Demanda Salazar.

Je le regardai surprise. J'avais entendu parler de lui pendant que nous faisions nos recherches sur les Mayas. C'était le pharaon Atem, un grand roi d'Egypte qui avait sauvé le monde de la destruction il y a cinq mille ans et de nouveau il y a quelques années. Dans le monde moldu, on le connaissait comme un personnage de fiction. Ils ne se doutaient pas que son histoire était on ne peut plus réelle.

-J'ai demandé à une amie à moi d'intervenir.

-Qui ? Demanda Godric intrigué.

-Regardez.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête vers le sol. Je suivis leur regard et je vis deux personnes qui me semblaient familières allongées dans un lit…

* * *

><p>Saurez-vous deviner qui est cette femme ? Les plus malins d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà compris ;-)<p>

J'attends vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite !^^


	2. Se pardonner

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Les changements commencent dès maintenant.

Merci à ma sœur, Shinjuki, crountie, et Shuriken57 pour les reviews et les favoris !^^

Chapitre corrigé par Clarisse972.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Se pardonner<strong>

* * *

><p>GODRIC'S HALLOW, 1er Octobre 1981.<p>

James et Lily Potter se réveillèrent brusquement. James avait les yeux humides, et Lily pleurait sans retenue. Ils comprirent tout de suite en se regardant qu'ils avaient fait le même rêve. Le même cauchemar plutôt. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et allèrent dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la leur. C'était la chambre de leur fils Harry. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en constatant qu'il dormait paisiblement. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui avaient passé la nuit chez eux, les y rejoignirent peu de temps après, l'air bouleversé. Lily caressa doucement sa petite tignasse, faite de cheveux noirs en bataille comme son père, en continuant de pleurer. James serra fortement Lily dans ses bras, en regardant son bébé de quatorze mois.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil. C'était tellement horrible. Son fils allait avoir une vie affreuse. Il savait que son rêve était prémonitoire car il avait senti la magie à l'œuvre tout du long. Lily et lui allaient mourir. C'était une réalité difficile à accepter, mais il devait aller au-delà de cela et penser à son fils.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à contempler Harry, puis ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de James et Lily. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry était l'élu de la Prophétie. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Voldemort allait venir pour le tuer, et James et Lily allaient mourir en tentant de le protéger. Au moins leur fils survivrait, mais à quel prix !

James était en colère : Dumbledore, le soi-disant héros de la lumière, serait responsable de la misère de son fils ! Peter les avait vendus à Voldemort ! Son meilleur ami passerait douze ans à Azkaban pour les avoir soi-disant trahis ! Et il mourrait deux ans après s'être échappé de prison en essayant de sauver Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela se produire !

Lily était tout aussi en colère : Dumbledore laisserait son fils chez sa sœur Pétunia, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait la magie et tout ce qui lui était lié. Son fils serait maltraité au-delà du tolérable pour son cœur de mère. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son fils souffrir de cette manière. Elle devait le protéger.

Sirius se sentait coupable. Coupable envers James et Lily car il avait effectivement songé à proposer à Peter de devenir le Gardien du Secret à sa place. Et coupable envers Remus pour l'avoir soupçonné d'être l'espion, alors que Lily lui disait depuis le début que ce n'était pas lui. La seule chose qui l'avait fait un peu sourire dans tout ce fiasco était de savoir qu'il serait le premier sorcier à pouvoir s'échapper d'Azkaban. Mince consolation pour être honnête.

Remus, lui, était triste de savoir qu'il allait passer autant d'années tout seul. Mais il était un peu heureux de savoir qu'il allait trouver l'amour malgré sa condition de Loup-garou.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue hésitait devant la porte d'entrée des Potter. Depuis qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait pris pour cible, et qu'il en avait informé Dumbledore, il venait régulièrement les observer à l'insu de tous. Il avait toujours aimé Lily, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Alors il venait régulièrement vérifier qu'elle allait bien.<p>

Il avait été si fatigué par les nombreuses missions que lui avait donné Voldemort et Dumbledore ces derniers temps, qu'il s'était endormi contre un arbre derrière la maison. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait anéanti : non seulement Lily mourrait, mais en plus il avait été écœuré par son comportement envers le fils de celle-ci. Il était sombre, amer, mesquin, et il avait été incapable de laisser le passé derrière lui. Pire, il s'y complaisait en comparant sans cesse Harry à son père et en refusant de le voir pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Severus n'était pas stupide. Il avait senti la magie à l'œuvre tout au long du rêve et savait donc que c'était un rêve prémonitoire. Et au vu des lumières allumées dans la maison des Potter, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Et c'est ce qui le faisait hésiter. Ils avaient sûrement vu son comportement envers Harry, et il ne savait pas si Lily pourrait lui pardonner. Mais il ne voulait pas d'un tel avenir, et il était sûr que les Potter non plus. Il était temps de tourner la page. Il frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir magique.

* * *

><p>Les quatre amis sursautèrent en entendant le heurtoir magique. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à quatre heures du matin. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée, leur baguette à la main.<p>

-Qui est là ? Demanda Lily anxieusement.

-Lily c'est moi, Severus.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec étonnement. Severus Rogue était leur ennemi et aussi un Mangemort.

-Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ! Cracha Lily furieuse.

Elle se souvenait très bien du comportement de Severus envers son fils dans le rêve.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Severus calmement.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Si crois-moi. Je dois vous parler, c'est important. Vous devez me faire confiance.

-Et pourquoi ferions-nous une stupidité pareille ? Répondit James froidement.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait dit à Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous avait pris pour cible.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent stupéfaits. Lily hésita malgré sa colère. Severus était son meilleur ami avant.

-Lily, continua posément Severus, j'ai fais le même rêve que vous sur l'avenir.

Cela décida Lily à ouvrir la porte, malgré le regard réprobateur de James et Sirius. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu inventer. Ils s'observèrent tous les cinq pendant un moment et l'on pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Severus avait mis ses mains bien en évidence pour leur montrer qu'il ne tenait pas sa baguette. Lily le fit entrer dans le salon et tout le monde s'assit dans les différents fauteuils. James et Lily s'installèrent ensemble sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive.

-Vous devriez vérifier qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison et lancer un sort de silence et d'impassibilité sur la pièce, suggéra calmement Severus.

Tandis que James et Sirius grimaçaient, Lily fit ce qu'il avait dit.

-C'est bon, la maison est sûre. Tu peux parler.

Severus ne tergiversa pas. Il leur avoua que c'était lui qui avait entendu le début de la Prophétie et l'avait rapporté à Voldemort. Son horreur quand il avait réalisé que le fils de Lily avait été désigné pour cible. Sa supplique désespérée à Dumbledore pour qu'il protège Lily et sa famille, et son acceptation à devenir un espion pour Dumbledore. Il leur expliqua son dégoût quand il avait vu ce qu'il allait devenir et son espérance à faire mieux à l'avenir.

Inutile de dire que la première partie de sa confession fut mal acceptée.

-Oh espèce de… ! S'exclama Sirius en se levant brusquement.

Il se précipita vers Severus les mains tendues comme pour l'étrangler. Remus dut intervenir car James ne leva pas le petit doigt pour l'arrêter.

-Oh le petit toutou à son maimaitre est en colère, dit Severus sarcastique.

-Je vais te tuer sale serpent ! Cria Sirius en essayant de l'atteindre.

Remus s'était posté devant lui et l'empêchait de passer.

-Quelle insulte ! On devrait te remettre la médaille de l'originalité, répliqua Severus l'air moqueur.

Sirius fini par sortir sa baguette et tenta de lui lancer un sort, mais Remus dévia son bras et le sort atterrit contre le mur. A son crédit, Severus avait déjà sortit sa baguette et se tenait près à riposter.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Lily furieuse. Grandissez un peu !

-C'est lui qui a commencé, bougonnèrent-ils en même temps ce qui tira un léger sourire à Lily.

-Vous voyez ? Vous pouvez être d'accord sur quelque chose !

Ils firent la grimace mais ils convinrent qu'il ne fallait pas s'appesantir sur les erreurs du passé et se disputer bêtement. Il fallait penser à l'avenir.

-Tu sais Rogue… Severus, déclara James au bout d'un moment avec une expression amère, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord sur mon comportement. Lily me l'a dit assez souvent. C'est vrai que je me suis mal comporté avec toi, et que je t'ai peut-être poussé dans la voie des Mangemorts sans le vouloir. Mais tu n'étais pas innocent non plus.

-Tu as raison Potter… James, admit difficilement Severus du bout des lèvres faisant sourire Lily et Remus.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne disant pas à haute voix ce qu'ils savaient tout les deux : que Lily était la raison principale de leur long conflit.

-Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions devenir des amis, reprit James, mais j'ai vu dans le rêve que, malgré ton comportement déplorable envers mon fils…

Et il jeta un regard foudroyant à Severus en disant cela.

-…tu es plutôt courageux pour un Serpentard, continua-t-il. Alors nous pouvons au moins faire l'effort d'être cordial l'un envers l'autre, pour un avenir meilleur.

Severus étant un Legimens accompli regarda longuement James dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard. Severus vit qu'il était sincère. James lui tendit la main, et après une petite hésitation, Severus tendit la sienne et ils se les serrèrent brièvement.

Sirius regarda cet échange l'air renfrogné mais il n'intervint pas. Il comprenait ce qui était en jeu cette nuit. Remus était heureux que James et Severus ait fait la paix. Lily, quant à elle, était heureuse de retrouver son ami. Elle était d'accord avec James, les conflits du passé devaient rester dans le passé. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion cependant : ce sera difficile pour James et Severus d'oublier complètement dix ans de conflits. Mais il y avait de quoi espérer pour l'avenir de leur fils.

Ils discutèrent longuement de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour assurer l'avenir d'Harry. Ils devaient surtout s'assurer qu'il ne se retrouvera pas sous l'influence de Dumbledore.

-Pour commencer Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu cours après Peter pour nous venger, dit James fermement en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Ça t'évitera d'aller à Azkaban.

-Pourquoi devrais-je courir après lui ? Demanda Sirius étonné. Il est hors de question qu'il devienne votre gardien du secret maintenant, je préfère mourir que de laisser cela arriver de nouveau !

Severus hocha la tête en accord, même s'il avait l'air affligé par cet état de fait : être du même avis que Black, quelle horreur ! Et il sentait que cela arriverait souvent à l'avenir. Quelle déchéance !

Remus lui avait un regard triste. Il devinait ce que James et Lily allaient dire.

-Mais Sirius, dit doucement Lily, pour devenir l'Elu Harry doit se faire attaquer par Voldemort. Il est le seul qui pourra le vaincre définitivement. De plus n'oublie pas que grâce à cela, Voldemort mettra treize ans à revenir, ce qui épargnera beaucoup de vies.

-Nous ne voulons pas passer notre vie à fuir ! Continua James. Si nous devons mourir pour que notre fils ait une enfance normale avec toi Sirius, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous ne pourrions pas vivre avec nous même en sachant que nous provoquerions la mort de centaines de personnes par pur égoïsme.

Sirius et Remus gardèrent le silence, consternés, tandis que Severus semblait réfléchir furieusement.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer.

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_Quand le Temps s'arrêta sur la Terre, les Mages relevèrent brusquement la tête puis ils s'inclinèrent. Je les observai étonnée, quand soudainement une personne apparut au centre du cercle. Elle était aussi vêtue d'une robe grise, mais la sienne était argentée. Et elle portait une capuche ce qui fit que je ne vis pas son visage. On ne voyait que sa bouche. Elle tenait un long sceptre argenté dans sa main droite. Je ne pouvais pas dire de quelle matière il était fait. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose semblable auparavant. Au sommet de celui-ci il y avait un grand cercle à l'intérieur duquel il y avait de multiples rouages. C'était visiblement quelqu'un d'important. Peut-être même le chef du Grand Conseil. Je compris que c'était un homme quand il prit la parole._

_-Ton plan m'a l'air d'être bien réfléchi Atem, dit-il. Tu veux faire du jeune Harry ton héritier ?_

_-Oui monsieur, répondit Atem en relevant la tête._

_-Il ne pourra pas faire cela tout seul, fit remarquer l'homme._

_-J'en suis conscient. Il y a deux autres personnes qui ont attiré mon attention._

_L'homme hocha la tête en souriant._

_-Les trois Lions, hein ? C'est une bonne idée. Mais je pense que ce serait mieux s'ils étaient tous ensemble._

_Atem eut un sourire entendu. Merlin aussi._

_-Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur ? Demanda Godric en les regardant, intrigué._

_-Il veut dire que ce serait mieux s'ils étaient tous les trois de la même année, répondit Rowena Serdaigle._

_-Qui ils ? Insista-il._

_-Réfléchit Godric, intervint Gellert Grindelwald, ce n'est pas difficile !_

_Il sembla comprendre au bout d'un moment mais moi pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être Ron et Hermione vu qu'ils étaient de la même année qu'Harry. Pourtant ils étaient ses meilleurs amis non ? Mais il est vrai que les choses commençaient déjà à changer. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci. Je trouvais cela un peu triste._

_-De quelle manière ? Interrogea Salazar, me coupant de mes pensées moroses._

_-Allons Salazar, tu oublies qui je suis ! Répliqua l'homme en souriant la voix un peu moqueuse._

_Une forte lueur grise émana de l'homme et alla frapper directement la Terre. Elle brilla pendant une minute puis redevint normale. Je compris que c'est lui qui avait arrêté le Temps précédemment. Et je commençai à avoir une petite idée de qui il était réellement._

_-Vous remarquerez d'autres changements qui favoriseront ton plan Atem._

_-Merci Monsieur._

_Puis l'homme sortit une belle petite boite en or ciselé de sa poche et la fit voler jusqu'à Atem. Je remarquai que sur le dessus de la boite était gravé un symbole qui m'était familier. C'était un œil ouvert._

_-C'est pour tes trois protégés. Ils auront toute la puissance du Millénium. Ce sont des bagues qui simplifieront ton projet. Ils devront toujours les porter. Fait ce que tu as à faire, et donne-les à ton amie la Gardienne du Tombeau. Elle devra les leur remettre le jour du onzième anniversaire du jeune Harry. Elle saura comment faire._

_Atem hocha la tête et l'homme disparut. Le Temps reprit sur Terre et les Mages baissèrent à nouveau la tête. Je les suivis, la tête pleine de questions._

* * *

><p>GODRIC'S HALLOW<p>

A l'étage de la maison des Potter, un homme apparut dans la chambre d'Harry. C'était un égyptien vêtu d'une ample tunique de couleur crème, et il portait un turban blanc sur la tête et une cape de la même couleur. Sa peau était mate et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il portait une longue cordelette en cuir marron autour du cou, à laquelle était suspendu un grand pendentif en forme de clef qui était fait d'or massif. Il observa un moment le bébé qui dormait, puis il prit la clef dans sa main.

-Bonsoir jeune héritier. La Clef du Millénium te permettra de retrouver les souvenirs les plus importants de ce rêve sur l'avenir, au fur et à mesure que tu grandiras.

Il posa la clef sur le front d'Harry et donna un demi-tour vers la droite. La Clef émit une lueur dorée quelques secondes puis redevint normale.

-A bientôt jeune héritier. Tu te souviendras de notre visite. Je me nomme Shadi, et je suis le Gardien des Objets du Millénium.

Et il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Severus se souvient brusquement d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une pièce secrète du Manoir Prince, la maison de famille dont il avait hérité. Ce livre était unique, et il y avait une information à l'intérieure qui pourrait les aider.<p>

-J'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème, commença-t-il, mais…

-Qui a-t-il Severus ? Demanda Lily un peu curieuse.

Severus la regarda d'un air anxieux mais déterminé. Lily et Remus comprirent très vite ce qu'il n'osait pas dire, et au bout d'un moment James et Sirius aussi.

-C'est de la magie noir n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea abruptement Sirius.

-Oui mais en partie seulement, répondit Severus un peu sur la défensive. Je la rangerais plutôt dans la catégorie de magie grise, un peu comme les quartiers de sang que veut utiliser Dumbledore pour votre fils.

Le premier mouvement de James fut de refuser. Il ne voulait rien faire comme Dumbledore. Mais quand il vit l'espoir briller dans les yeux de sa femme, il se laissa fléchir. Tout, plutôt que ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur rêve. Et si ca leur donnait une chance de voir grandir leur fils, sans léser qui que ce soit, pourquoi pas ? De plus, il sentait qu'à l'avenir, ils utiliseraient souvent ce type de magie, ne serait-ce que pour protéger Harry. Et il vit à l'expression sur le visage de Lily qu'elle en était venue à la même conclusion. Sirius et Remus aussi. Il hocha donc la tête à Severus.

-De quelle manière ? Demanda-t-il un peu fébrile.

-Et bien, il existe un rituel quasiment inconnu qui vous permettrait de rester en vie, si vous recevez un sort mortel qui n'endommagera pas irrémédiablement votre corps, expliqua Severus soulagé.

-Comme l'Avada Kedavra ? Supposa Remus.

-Exactement. Mais ce rituel est aussi en parti de la magie ancienne, car il vous lie à une personne qui vous est chère et qui partagera sa force de vie avec vous. Si le rituel échoue, cette personne mourra avec vous.

-Effectivement c'est très dangereux, commenta doucement Lily. Et si le rituel réussit, quelles seront les conséquences pour l'être chère?

-Et bien, cela réduira sa force vitale de moitié. Donc les deux personnes concernées, selon la puissance du sorcier qui offrira sa force vitale, pourront vivre en moyenne entre cinquante et soixante ans. Peut-être plus, en sachant que les sorciers puissants peuvent vivre très vieux.

-Cinquante ans. C'est mieux qu'un mois, essaya de plaisanter James.

Il était anxieux car il savait très bien qui se proposerait pour faire le rituel avec lui. Et effectivement cela ne traina pas.

-Je veux être le partenaire de James, déclara fermement Sirius.

-Sirius…, commença-t-il.

-Non la discussion est close ! Coupa Sirius. Tu ferais la même chose.

James n'eut rien à répondre à cela. C'était la vérité. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et lui donna une accolade virile.

-Je le ferai pour Lily bien sûr, dit tranquillement Remus après un moment. Enfin si ma condition ne pose pas de problème.

Tous se tournèrent vers Severus qui éprouvait des sentiments mitigés : il aurait voulut le faire pour Lily, mais il était le seul à avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour accomplir, et avoir les meilleurs chances de réussir, le rituel dans un laps de temps aussi court que ce qu'ils auraient.

-Je vais vérifier, répondit-il posément.

-Merci Remus, dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui merci, ajouta James très reconnaissant envers son ami.

Lily se leva et alla serrer Remus dans ses bras.

-C'est normal Lily, répondit Remus en souriant et en lui rendant son étreinte. Vous êtes ma famille.

Severus les regarda tous l'un après l'autre.

-Alors, nous sommes tous d'accord ? Nous allons faire ce rituel et au diable Dumbledore et ses projets stupides ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Tout à fait, répondit James d'une voix glaciale que personne ne lui connaissait. Peter deviendra le gardien du secret, et nous laisseront Voldemort nous attaquer en espérant que tout se passera comme prévu.

-D'accord. Je vais faire des recherches et je vous dirai comment cela se passera exactement. En attendant, vous devriez commencer à réfléchir à où vous allez vivre après tout cela. Au fait ? Est-ce que vous maîtrisez l'Occlumancie ?

James, Lily et Sirius hochèrent la tête. James et Sirius avaient appris quand ils étaient devenus des Animagus, et Lily quand elle avait appris leur secret. Remus dit :

-Pour moi ce n'est pas la peine. Mon côté loup-garou me protège de ce genre d'attaque. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé.

-Très bien, dit Severus satisfait. Personne ne doit rien savoir. Et pour la maison ?

-Le Manoir Potter me parait tout indiqué pour cela, répondit James. Je voudrais le mettre aussi sous Fidelitas, mais il est très grand. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait supporter le poids d'un tel secret. Dumbledore s'était proposé, mais je voulais que Sirius soit notre gardien. De plus, je ne voulais pas risquer la destruction de l'héritage des Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici en premier lieu. Cette erreur aurait pu nous coûter très cher, fini-t-il en secouant la tête dépité.

-Et bien, la solution est simple, exposa Severus. Harry.

-QUOI ! S'exclamèrent James et Lily. C'est trop dangereux !

-Bien sûr que non, répondit calmement Severus. Vous l'avez vu dans le rêve. Il est très puissant. Et avec nous pour l'entrainer, il le sera encore plus. En attendant qu'il puisse parler correctement, toutes les personnes qui seront dans la maison au moment où le charme sera lancé seront dans le secret. Après il faudra attendre qu'il grandisse.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que le gardien ne vive pas dans le lieu à cacher ? Interrogea Remus.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit Severus. Il ne doit pas en être le propriétaire. Mais Harry ne l'est pas. C'est James et Lily qui sont les propriétaires du manoir. Et Harry est probablement le seul enfant au monde à avoir la puissance nécessaire pour supporter ce sort.

-Tu es sûr de toi Severus ? Demanda Lily anxieuse.

-Certain, affirma-t-il. Je ne mettrai pas Harry en danger, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est trop important.

Puis il secoua la tête et ajouta avec un sourire ironique :

-Qui aurait cru que je dirais ça un jour !

Ils ricanèrent tous et Sirius se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait eu l'étrange sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait, mais il ne vit personne.

* * *

><p>Derrière la maison, une belle égyptienne qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus saphir, souriait. Elle faisait environ 1m60 et était vêtue d'une longue tunique traditionnelle de couleur crème et de sandales en cuire tressé. Ses mains étaient postées autour d'un fin collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Celui-ci était en or massif et le pendentif avait la forme d'un œil ouvert. Elle regardait les occupants du salon par la fenêtre, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir grâce à la magie de son collier. Elle se détourna et la lumière qu'il émettait s'éteignit.<p>

-Mission accomplie mon pharaon, dit-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

Elle se retourna brièvement et regarda une dernière fois, le cœur battant, le beau jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns et aux yeux gris qui avait une allure toute aristocratique et un peu hautaine par moment.

-Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt Sirius Black, dit-elle doucement.

Et elle repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_Je regardais les réactions diverses des Mages devant ces nouveaux évènements._

_-Sirius Black hein ? Et bien, je n'avais pas prévu ça mais c'est une bonne chose, commenta le pharaon Atem en souriant._

_-Bien joué Atem ! S'exclama Salazar ravi. Ce Severus Rogue est digne d'être de ma maison._

_J'avoue que j'étais moi-même impressionnée. J'espérais que leur plan marcherait. Harry méritait de grandir avec sa vraie famille._

_-Ce livre est une des nouveautés dont Il nous a parlé, dit Gellert._

_-C'est vrai. Et maintenant ? Demanda Godric._

_-On observe, et on intervient si nécessaire, répondit Merlin._

* * *

><p>Et voilà. A bientôt pour la suite !^^<p> 


	3. Halloween

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! La fameuse nuit d'Halloween.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favoris, et alertes. Ca me fait très plaisir !^^

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>MANOIR LONDUBAT<p>

Dans la nurserie, située au premier étage du Manoir Londubat, dormait un petit garçon de quatorze mois. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat, et il était la deuxième cible de Voldemort. En effet, tout comme Harry, il était né à la fin du mois de juillet et ses parents avaient, tout comme ceux d'Harry, par trois fois échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il correspondait donc tout à fait au profil du garçon désigné par la prophétie. Alors, sa famille se cachait et ils avaient mis le manoir sous le charme Fidelitas. Albus Dumbledore était leur gardien du secret.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Shadi d'entrer dans la maison. Les charmes sorciers actuels ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre la puissance mystique et ancienne d'un objet du Millénium. Il apparût directement dans la chambre de Neville. Il le regarda un moment, puis, tout comme avec Harry, il posa la Clef du Millénium sur son front et lui fit faire un demi-tour vers la droite.

-Tu sauras reconnaitre l'héritier, jeune Neville. Après tout, tu es le gardien d'un tiers de la puissance du Pharaon. Tu te souviendras de ma visite.

Et il disparut comme il était venu.

* * *

><p>LE TERRIER<p>

Molly Prewett Weasley venait de se rallonger dans son lit auprès de son mari Arthur. Elle l'avait épousé quand elle avait vingt ans et ils avaient eu leur premier enfant un an plus tard. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans qu'ils étaient mariés et ils avaient eu six enfants de plus. Mais leur petite Ginny serait la dernière. Molly avait toujours désiré une fille et, après six garçons, son vœu avait été exaucé.

Elle se sentait un peu fébrile cette nuit, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait été dans les chambres de tous ses enfants mais ils allaient bien. Il y avait son fils ainé Bill qui avait 10 ans, Charlie qui avait 8 ans, Percy qui avait 5 ans, Fred et George les jumeaux qui avaient 3 ans, Ron qui avait 2 ans et la petite Ginny qui aurait 14 mois dans quelques jours. C'est cette dernière qui la préoccupait. Elle savait depuis sa naissance que sa fille était destinée à faire de grande chose, et elle sentait que cette nuit était très importante pour Ginny. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait penser cela. Elle finit par se rendormir, mais son sommeil fût un peu agité.

OoooO

Dans la chambre en face de Molly et Arthur, Ron et Ginny dormaient paisiblement. Tout d'un coup, Shadi fit son apparition. Il regarda Ginny pendant un moment puis, tout comme avec Harry et Neville, il posa la Clef du Millénium sur le front de celle-ci puis lui fit faire un demi-tour vers la droite.

-Toi aussi tu sauras reconnaitre l'héritier jeune Ginevra. Précisément le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Tu es la gardienne d'un tiers de la puissance du Pharaon. Tu te souviendras de ma visite.

Il se retourna et tomba directement dans les yeux noisette du fils ainé de la famille. Shadi sourit.

-Tu es William Weasley, dit-il au jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur n'a rien à craindre de moi.

-Je sais, répondit Bill calmement, j'ai entendu ce que vous lui avez dit. Vous êtes égyptien, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez parlé d'un Pharaon.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Shadi et je suis le Gardien des Objets du Millénium.

Les yeux de Bill se mirent à briller. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'Egypte et les sorciers égyptiens. Il se demandait ce qu'étaient ces fameux objets.

-Un jour, tu iras en Egypte jeune William, continua Shadi. Dans le tombeau du Pharaon sans nom, tu trouveras un coffret très précieux. A ce moment là, tu rencontreras Shitzu Ishtar. Elle saura quoi en faire. Souviens-toi de mes paroles.

Il se dirigea vers Bill, et celui-ci ne recula pas. Shadi posa la Clef du Millénium sur son front et lui fit faire un demi-tour vers la droite. Bill sût qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette discussion.

-Est-ce que je vous reverrai ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Seul le destin nous le dira, William. Mais tu ne devras parler de notre conversation que lorsque tu auras rencontré Shitzu.

Et Shadi disparut sous les yeux ébahis de Bill. Ce dernier retourna se coucher enthousiaste et rêva de pyramides et de trésors à retrouver.

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_-Tout se met en place, commenta Merlin. Tu as mis le coffret au même endroit où se trouvait celui qui renfermait le Puzzle du Millénium ?_

_-Oui dans la pièce secrète de mon tombeau, répondit Atem. Seul un brave aux nobles intentions pourra l'enlever de là. Et il faudra qu'il aime résoudre des énigmes._

_-Comme un futur Briseur de Malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Godric amusé. C'est bien vu._

_Ainsi les deux autres Lions étaient Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Ils faisaient référence au signe Astrologique. Je me demandai quelle était la puissance du pharaon à laquelle ils faisaient allusion. Je regardai à nouveau vers le sol._

* * *

><p>GODRIC'S HALLOW<p>

Le 31 octobre se rapprochait très rapidement.

James et Lily avaient fait faire leur testament au cas où le rituel échouerait. Ils y dirent clairement que Peter était leur Gardien du Secret et qu'ils désignaient Sirius comme tuteur légal d'Harry. Ou à défaut Remus Lupin, ou encore Frank et Alice Londubat. C'était de bons amis à eux, et ils savaient maintenant qu'Harry s'entendrait bien avec leur fils Neville. Ils avaient bien pensé aux Weasley, mais cela aurait sûrement paru bizarre étant donné qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas beaucoup. Severus était hors de question car les mangemorts ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était un espion. Ils spécifièrent bien qu'en aucun cas, leur fils devait être confié à Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

Severus les avait avertis qu'ils devraient rester morts pendant au moins une heure après avoir été touchés par l'Avada Kedavra pour que leur plan puisse fonctionner. Lily connaissait justement un charme qui permettrait de piéger leurs âmes dans leurs corps pendant ce temps. Mais ils ne devaient surtout pas le dépasser sinon le rituel serait sans effet. La contrainte était qu'il fallait lancer le sort dans les cinq minutes après la mort.

Severus avait donc mis un sort sur le testament qui obligeait le Ministère de la Magie à le respecter, si jamais James et Lily ne survivaient pas au delà de vingt-quatre heures. Le testament avait été confié à la garde des Gobelins. Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie auraient une mauvaise surprise s'ils tentaient de passer outre. James et même Sirius, malgré lui, avaient ricané pendant des heures quand Severus leur avait expliqué ce qui arriverait quand Dumbledore déposerait Harry chez les Dursley. Même Remus et Lily ne purent retenir un sourire narquois, malgré quelques protestations pour la forme.

En fait, tout cela faisait aussi partie de leur plan. Comme avant le rituel ils seraient morts pendant un petit moment, le testament sera automatiquement ouvert et appliqué. Ils avaient notamment précisé qu'Harry serait émancipé le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Ils avaient déjà signé et validé les papiers en ce sens, et les avaient également confiés aux Gobelins. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry n'aurait plus la trace sur lui quand il rentrerait à Poudlard. Ils avaient laissé une longue lettre à Harry pour lui expliquer tout cela et la Prophétie, au cas où. S'ils étaient toujours en vie, ils brûleraient ces papiers. Severus connaissait un autre moyen de se débarrasser de la Trace. Remus et Sirius avaient aussi fait leur testament. Ils laissaient tout à Harry.

Après beaucoup d'hésitation, Lily avait elle-même lancé le charme Fidelitas sur Harry et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné comme l'avait prédit Severus. Harry avait juste dormi et mangé un peu plus que d'habitude pendant trois jours. Le Manoir Potter était désormais protégé.

Les Potter avaient eu deux visiteurs assez difficile à gérer, tellement ils étaient en colère contre eux.

Le premier était d'Albus Dumbledore. Il voulait emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James, mais celui-ci avait prétendu l'avoir prêtée à Sirius qui en avait besoin. Dumbledore sembla déçu et insista quelque peu, mais James resta ferme. Il la transmettrait lui-même à Harry, ou à défaut Severus qui savait qu'elle était cachée au manoir.

Le deuxième visiteur était Peter Pettigrow, et James eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le tuer sur place. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentit capable de lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable. Le Doloris pour être plus exact. Mais pour que leur plan fonctionne correctement, il ne devait rien arriver à Peter avant Halloween. Alors James prit sur lui. Mais Peter ne perdait rien pour attendre, James s'en fit la promesse.

OoooO

Le 31 octobre, Severus avait tout mis en place pour le rituel et était maintenant prêt à le réaliser.

OoooO

Les Potter avaient fait de Peter leur gardien du secret la veille et maintenant ils attendaient. Ils essayèrent de passer la journée le plus normalement possible, mais plus la nuit tombait, plus ils étaient tendus. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? Seraient-ils encore là pour voir grandir leur fils ? Et si le rituel échouait, entraineraient-ils leurs meilleurs amis dans la mort avec eux ? Cette incertitude les minait. Mais ils avaient fait en sorte que cette journée se passe bien pour Harry. Ils avaient décoré la maison en l'honneur d'Halloween. James s'était déguisé et avait joué des tours à Harry et Lily, à la grande joie du bambin et à l'amusement, et parfois même l'exaspération, de sa femme.

OoooO

Severus, Sirius et Remus attendaient non loin de l'endroit où ils savaient que la maison des Potter se situait. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas la voir à cause du Fidélitas. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière des buissons sous un charme de désillusion, et ils prenaient leur mal en patience, alternant entre des sentiments d'excitation et d'angoisse. Ils patientaient là depuis près de deux heures, quand soudain ils les virent apparaitre : Voldemort et la maison. Le sortilège Fidelitas avait bel et bien été brisé comme prévu, à la plus grande rage de Sirius et Remus.

Ceux-ci avaient espéré, contre toute attente, qu'il ne se passerait rien cette nuit. La trahison de Peter ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant, et le coup était rude. Car, si cet évènement était réel, alors cela voulait dire que le reste du rêve l'était aussi. Et c'était difficile à accepter. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus nier cet état de fait. Ils allaient devoir vivre avec.

Severus lui n'avait pas ce genre d'état d'âme. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté la réalité, et il était prêt à faire sa part des choses pour assurer l'avenir de Lily et de son fils. Et même de son mari, car la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la voir malheureuse. Il sortit donc sa baguette et se tint prêt à agir rapidement. Il exhorta les deux autres à faire de même, les sortants de leurs pensées moroses.

OoooO

Voldemort s'arrêta à la hauteur de la haie devant la maison nouvellement réapparue et sembla jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus. Il regardait James par la fenêtre du salon. Celui-ci faisait jaillir du bout de sa baguette des volutes de fumée colorées pour amuser son fils. Harry riait et essayait d'attraper la fumée en l'enfermant dans son petit poing. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Lily entra dans la pièce. Elle parla un petit moment avec James et celui-ci lui tendit Harry qu'elle prit dans ses bras, puis elle sortit de la pièce avec lui. James posa sa baguette sur le canapé puis s'étira en baillant.

La porte du jardin grinça un peu lorsque Voldemort la poussa et Severus, Sirius et Remus se mirent sur le qui-vive. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

OoooO

James arriva en courant dans le hall quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment et il n'avait pas sa baguette en main. En fait, il l'avait cachée dans la ceinture de son pantalon comme convenu avec Severus. Il passa alors en action :

-Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…, cria-t-il.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire moqueur avant de crier :

-Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte emplit le hall exigu, elle éclaira le landau rangé contre le mur, elle se refléta sur les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier qui étincelèrent comme des paratonnerres frappés par la foudre. James vit tout cela dans les moindres détails. Et juste avant d'être frappé par le sort, ses dernières pensées furent pour sa femme et son fils en espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux pour eux.

OoooO

A l'extérieur, Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir quand il entendit Voldemort lancer le sort mortel sur James, et Lily crier de l'étage. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Tout ira bien, lui dit Remus la voix un peu enrouée et le visage pâle.

Cependant, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ils virent Severus se rapprocher discrètement de la maison. Il n'avait que cinq minutes pour agir. Dès que celui-ci vit Voldemort atteindre l'étage où se trouvaient Lily et Harry, il se précipita vers James et lança le charme de Lily pour piéger son âme, puis le sort de conservation qu'utilisaient les Médicomages pour que son corps ne se détériore pas. Il mit en marche le chronomètre de sa montre magique, pour ne pas dépasser les soixante minutes, puis il attendit patiemment la suite des évènements.

OoooO

A l'étage, Lily s'était barricadée dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle entendit Voldemort lancer le sort mortel sur James. Quelque temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Voldemort entra dans la pièce en faisant léviter tout les objets qui étaient devant la porte et qui le gênait. Lily déposa précipitamment Harry dans le berceau et se tourna rapidement. Elle écarta les bras et cacha son fils de la vue de Voldemort. En l'ayant face à elle, elle oublia complètement le rituel et ne pensa plus qu'à protéger son bébé à tout prix.

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! Le pria-t-elle.

-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…, répondit Voldemort avec impatience.

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

-C'est mon dernier avertissement…

-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

Quand elle n'obtempéra pas, Voldemort, à bout de patience, tendit sa baguette et s'exclama furieusement :

-Avada Kedavra !

La funeste lumière verte éclaira la chambre, et la dernière pensée de Lily fut son espoir que son fils lui survivrait.

OoooO

Dans le hall, le cœur de Severus tomba en entendant Voldemort lancer de nouveau le sort mortel, mais il savait qu'il devait encore attendre. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, sa baguette tendu devant lui. Il la baissa quand il vit Black et Remus entrer dans le hall. Il avait accepté d'appeler James et Remus par leur prénom, mais pour Black c'était au dessus de ses forces. Ils étaient pâles et regardaient le corps de James avec tristesse. Ils reportèrent tous leur regard vers le haut, espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux pour Harry. Ils espéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas ruiné ses chances de survie avec leur plan. Cela avait été leur plus grande crainte. Lily et James ne supporteraient pas de survivre à leur fils. Ils avaient été très clairs : si Harry ne survivait pas, Severus ne devait en aucun cas accomplir le rituel. Cela avait été dur pour lui à accepter, mais Severus se tiendrait à leur décision si cela arrivait.

-Allez petit, ne me déçoit pas, souffla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Sirius avait des pensées similaires. Il ne voudrait rien de plus que de botter lui-même les fesses de Voldemort, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était peut-être une tête brûlée, il le reconnaissait volontiers, mais il n'était pas pour autant suicidaire. Il était très inquiet : il ne voulait ni perdre son meilleur ami, son presque frère, et sa femme, ni son filleul. Harry était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, et il mettait toute sa foi en lui.

-Allez Harry, tu peux le faire, murmura-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête en accord.

OoooO

Harry n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps. Il parvint à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit. Il regardait Voldemort fixement et semblait attendre quelque chose. Celui-ci tendit soigneusement sa baguette vers lui et s'écria pour la troisième fois, la voix pleine de satisfaction :

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry vit une intense lumière verte qui l'éblouit quelque instant. Il sentit également une douleur sur le côté droit de son front et un liquide couler. Il entendit ensuite une explosion. Le mur près de lui sembla s'écrouler. Il se mit à pleurer de peur et de douleur.

A des kilomètres de là, deux autres bébés, Neville Londubat et Ginevra Weasley, se mirent aussi à pleurer.

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_-Les gardiens sont liés, déclara Atem l'air satisfait._

_-La première phase a réussi ! S'exclama Godric joyeusement._

_Je regardai autour de moi et vis que Godric n'était pas le seul à être heureux._

_-Voyons lui suite, tempéra Merlin._

_Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse, tout comme Godric et les autres. Un grand sourire ravi ornait mon visage : la protection de Lily s'était activée. Harry avait survécu à nouveau. _

* * *

><p>GODRIC'S HALLOW<p>

Severus, Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent à l'étage quand ils entendirent l'explosion et furent soulagés d'entendre Harry pleurer. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre et Sirius se dépêcha d'allez prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler. Severus sembla vaciller un moment en voyant le corps mort de Lily, mais il se reprit rapidement et lui lança les deux sorts. C'était tout juste ! Il y avait des cendres sur le sol : les restes de Voldemort.

Quand Harry s'arrêta de pleurer, Sirius le reposa le cœur lourd dans le berceau. Ils devaient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et Harry devait être reconnu par les sorciers comme « le Survivant ». Severus récupéra délicatement un peu du sang qui coulait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur le front d'Harry dans une fiole.

-Nous nous reverrons très vite Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Sirius à son filleul en lui caressant la tête. Dans quelques heures, nous serons tous à nouveau réunis, je te le promets.

Même si Severus trouvait Black imprudent de faire une telle promesse, il se jura à lui-même qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle se réalise. Il voulait revoir Lily.

Bizarrement, à leur surprise, Harry sembla comprendre car il ne pleura pas quand ils le laissèrent seul. Mais avant cela, Severus et Sirius lancèrent quelques sorts, Sirius utilisant la baguette de Lily. Il devait paraître qu'il y avait eu lutte. Ils prirent soin de camoufler leurs signatures magiques et prirent le corps de Lily. Severus laissa une trace d'explosion là où se trouvait son corps.

Ils firent la même chose dans le hall et ils sortirent de la maison en effaçant toutes traces magiques de leur présence sur les lieux. Sirius avait, il y a peu de temps, fini ses études pour devenir Auror. Un Auror était principalement un chasseur de mage noir. James avait fait les deux premières années d'études également, mais il avait été obligé d'arrêter à cause de la Prophétie. Cela leur facilita les choses. Ils se repostèrent derrière les buissons, désillusionnés, puis ils attendirent patiemment qu'Hagrid arrive comme prévu.

Les moldus commençaient à affluer, affolés, et certains parlaient d'appeler la police et les pompiers. Severus expliqua aux deux autres ce qu'ils étaient car ils ne connaissaient pas. Le père de Severus était un né-moldu, alors il connaissait un peu leur monde.

Très peu de temps après, ils virent Albus Dumbledore apparaître avec quelques membres du ministère. Ils les identifièrent comme des Aurors, des collègues de Sirius, et des Oubliators. Les Oubliators étaient chargés d'effacer de la mémoire des moldus les actes magiques dont ils étaient les témoins. C'est de cette manière que le secret du Monde Magique était préservé.

Dumbledore s'arrêta une minute près d'une vielle femme. Remus la reconnut comme étant Batilda Tourdesac, une sorcière célèbre pour ses livres et qui était une voisine des Potter. C'était sûrement elle qui avait prévenu Dumbledore et le ministère. Dumbledore et les Aurors entrèrent dans la maison. Ils y restèrent quelques minutes puis Dumbledore ressortit précipitamment et transplana. Il revint peu de temps après avec Millicent Bagnold, le Ministre de la Magie. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, puis en ressortirent avec les Aurors peu après. Bagnold avait un sourire ravi.

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a enfin disparu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Les Potter sont des héros et tout le monde va le savoir très vite, vous avez ma parole. Ce petit a survécu au sortilège de la mort. C'est tout simplement prodigieux. Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant.

-En effet, c'est remarquable, répondit posément Dumbledore.

-Avez-vous une idée de comment cela est arrivé Albus ?

-Je n'ai que des spéculations, Millicent, rien de concret.

-Menteur, grogna Sirius dans sa barbe.

-Chut, chuchotèrent Severus et Remus.

-Quel malheur qui ne reste rien de ses parents qu'on puisse enterrer, continua Bagnold l'air désolé. Est-on sûr qu'ils sont morts ?

-Oui j'ai détecté trois sortilèges de mort lancés par Voldemort. Toutefois, il n'était pas venu seul. Je suppose que ses Mangemorts étaient partis avant qu'il n'attaque Harry, sinon ils auraient essayé de le tuer par vengeance. A moins qu'ils n'aient été témoin du phénomène, et qu'ils aient pris peur et se sont enfuit.

-Vous avez sûrement raison Albus. Nous ferons quand même un monument en leur honneur. Nos concitoyens voudront avoir un lieu où ils pourront se recueillir et les remercier.

-C'est vrai, convint Dumbledore.

-Bien, nous devons retourner au ministère. Il faut que je vérifie au Département de la Justice Magique leur testament, pour savoir à qui ils voulaient confier la garde de leur fils.

-Je le sais déjà, intervint rapidement Dumbledore. Je vais m'en occuper. Si vos Aurors pouvaient rester encore un peu, je vais envoyer Hagrid le chercher le temps que je sécurise la nouvelle maison du jeune Mr Potter.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous Albus ? Demanda le ministre un peu hésitant.

-Certain, répondit Dumbledore fermement.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais quant à moi prévenir les journalistes. Nos concitoyens seront très heureux, et le jeune Harry Potter va devenir très célèbre, cela ne fait aucun doute, finit le ministre avec un petit rire.

Severus eut un rictus devant tant de bêtise. Ce ministre était d'une telle naïveté, c'était affligeant. Sirius et Remus secouèrent la tête écœurés devant une manipulation si flagrante. Dumbledore et le ministre transplanèrent et ils reprirent leur attente. Ils commençaient à devenir très nerveux : le temps s'écoulait rapidement. Après environ vingt très longues minutes, où Sirius faillit faire une crise de nerf, Hagrid apparût. Il avait visiblement utilisé un Portoloin car il ne savait pas transplaner. Il entra dans la maison et c'est alors que Sirius passa à l'action à son tour.

Il alla récupérer sa moto qu'il avait garée quelques rues plus loin, puis s'arrêta devant la maison des Potter en laissant ressortir tous ses sentiments de tristesse et de rage qu'il avait retenus toute la soirée. Quand Hagrid sortit de la maison avec Harry, il se précipita vers lui en posant des questions sur James et Lily. Il lui demanda ensuite de lui laisser Harry, mais Hagrid insista sur le fait que Dumbledore avait dit qu'Harry devait allez chez sa tante. Il proposa alors à Hagrid de prendre sa moto et lui expliqua comment s'en servir, et notamment comment la faire voler.

-Je viendrai la récupérer chez toi plus tard. Avant cela, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce traitre de Peter, cracha-t-il.

Hagrid le regarda intrigué, mais Sirius embrassa tendrement le front d'Harry, salua ses collègues Auror, et transplana avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser des questions. Hagrid salua à son tour les Aurors, et partit avec la moto et Harry.

Sirius, Severus et Remus partirent immédiatement après le départ d'Harry. Il ne leur restait que quinze minutes avant que le temps de James arrive à échéance. Severus espérait que cela serait suffisant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet…

* * *

><p>J'ai remarqué, avec le recul, qu'il y avait un problème avec le début de l'histoire de JK. Les Potter se font attaquer par Voldy à Halloween, mais Harry arrive chez les Dursley dans la nuit du 1er au 2 novembre. Il était où pendant ce temps ? Hagrid dit qu'il l'a sortit de la maison et qu'il l'a emmené directement, après avoir parlé à Sirius, pendant la nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille 24h pour cela. Entre McGonagall qui à surveillée les Dursley toute la journée, et les sorcier que Vernon a croisé qui parlaient des Potter. Sans compter les réactions dans le pays, dont la fameuse Pluit d'étoile filante.<p>

Bref, comme c'était le début de son incroyable histoire, on lui pardonne cette incohérence dans l'histoire !^^ Du coup j'ai fait ma propre version de cette nuit qui n'est pas encore fini.

*Molly est née le 30 octobre 1949 et Arthur le 6 février 1950.

*William « Bill » est né le 29 novembre 1970 Charles « Charlie » le 12 décembre 1972 Perceval « Percy » le 22 aout 1976 Fred et George le 1er avril 1978 Ronald le 1er mars 1980 et Ginevra « Ginny » le 11 aout 1981.

Ce sont les dates officielles données par JK Rowling.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, j'ai modifié celles de Ron et Ginny d'une année. Pauvre Molly !^^

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Le Rituel Partie 1

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis passée par une période difficile moralement, et donc forcement je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien, c'est très encourageant :-)

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le Rituel (Partie 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>QUELQUE PART DANS LES TENEBRES<p>

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, errait dans les ténèbres. Il était perturbé : Comment un bébé avait-il put le vaincre ? Il était heureux que le rituel qu'il avait effectué il y a peu de temps ait fonctionné, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu à l'attaque. Il ne savait toujours pas qui lui avait envoyé ce vieux parchemin avec la formule, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il sentait que ses forces diminuaient rapidement. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait finir par errer éternellement dans les limbes. Il n'était pas trop inquiet cependant. Un de ses disciples finirait bien par le retrouver, et grâce à son aide il pourra se créer un nouveau corps.

Soudain il entendit un rire qui, malgré lui, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il semblait provenir de toutes les directions à la fois. Voldemort avait beau se concentrer, il ne voyait personne. Ce rire commença sérieusement à l'agacer.

-Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

-Hahahahahaha, que tu es naïf mon cher Voldemort ! Déclara une voix moqueuse que Voldemort identifia comme masculine.

-QUI ES-TU ? Cria Voldemort.

Le rire moqueur retentit de nouveau.

-Si ton âme survit aux ténèbres du Royaume des Ombres, alors je te dirai qui je suis en temps voulu, répondit la voix en s'estompant au fur et à mesure.

Une brume rouge commença à apparaitre dans les ténèbres et Voldemort ressentit un frisson au creux de son âme. Venue d'une réminiscence de sa maudite enfance moldue, il se demanda « dans quel guêpier me suis-je fourré ? »

* * *

><p>MANOIR LONDUBAT<p>

Franck et Alice Londubat était un peu inquiet. Leur fils Neville ne semblait pas aller très bien. D'abord, il s'était réveillé en hurlant et ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir pourquoi. Ils finirent par supposer que Neville avait fait un cauchemar. Il se calma peu de temps après, mais son sommeil resta agité. Il semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, et ses parents en étaient très troublés.

* * *

><p>QUELQUE PART<p>

_J'ai regardé de mon Temple Sacré avec ma femme, qui est aussi un membre du Conseil, les évènements se dérouler comme le Grand Conseil l'avait souhaité. Cela se passe bien pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. En tant que Chef et Créateur du Grand Conseil des Mages, c'est à moi de prendre les bonnes initiatives quand je le juge nécessaire. Et j'ai une idée bien précise en tête._

_J'avais observé le jeune Harry Potter lors de sa précédente vie, et j'ai été consterné de voir son si grand potentiel gâché par l'ingérence malvenue d'Albus Dumbledore dans sa vie. Sa véritable puissance lui avait été dissimulée, et cela l'avait obligé à faire des choix qui l'ont mené vers la défaite, malgré sa bonne volonté. De plus, il n'avait pas été entouré des bonnes personnes pour le guider, l'aider et le suivre. Il avait eu de très bons amis, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Heureusement, la situation commençait déjà à évoluer pour le mieux._

_L'intervention de cette jeune femme n'était pas un hasard. Je l'avais guidée vers la véritable signification de la prophétie du peuple Aztèque. Bien-sûr, je lui ai laissé le choix final. Après tout, le sacrifice qu'elle a accepté de faire est très grand, et elle devait choisir en connaissance de cause. Et grâce à elle maintenant, nous pouvons intervenir._

_Le plan d'Atem me plaît beaucoup et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'aider. Atem n'a appris que très récemment que c'est moi qui avait créé le Grimoire du Millénium. C'est dans ce grimoire qu'il y avait la formule pour créer les sept objets du Millénium. Ce livre m'a été volé par ma petite-fille et finalement caché en Egypte. Mais il avait été retrouvé plus tard par des sorciers qui ont décidé d'exploiter ses pouvoirs. Heureusement, c'est le seul sortilège qu'ils aient jamais réussi à traduire. Il y en a de beaucoup plus dangereux à l'intérieur. Toutefois, le fait que Tom Jedusor ait survécu au maléfice mortel me laisse supposer que quelqu'un a réussi à déchiffrer un autre sortilège du grimoire et le lui a transmis. Et je compte bien savoir qui, même si j'ai déjà une petite idée._

_En utilisant mes pouvoirs, j'ai lié les trois enfants du destin : Les Trois Lions. Ensuite, j'ai créé trois nouveaux objets du Millénium : Deux alliances et une chevalière. Neville aura la chevalière, et Harry et Ginny auront les alliances car ils partageront un lien bien particulier. Un lien extrêmement rare et puissant que je n'ai accordé à aucun couple depuis Nicholas et Pernelle Flamel. Mais je sais qu'ils auront le potentiel pour le gérer maintenant qu'il n'y aura plus d'interférence sur les pouvoirs d'Harry. De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une grande foi en eux. Un jour, ils nous rejoindrons tous les deux au Grand Conseil. C'est écrit._

_Il est temps pour moi de commencer mon deuxième acte, et d'ouvrir les portes du Royaume des Ombres pour que les monstres-gardiens des Protecteurs du Triumvirat du Millénium puissent intervenir. J'ai choisi soigneusement tous les membres, et ils se révèleront au fur et à mesure quand le moment sera venu._

_Je me dirigeai vers une autre salle sacrée. Ma femme me suivit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce qu'une double porte en or massif qui portait le symbole du Millénium. Je me plaçai devant et utilisai mon sceptre temporel pour les ouvrir…_

* * *

><p>LE TERRIER<p>

Molly Weasley s'était précipitée pour aller consoler sa fille quand celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer. Ginny semblait être perturbée par quelque chose et elle ne voyait pas par quoi. Molly ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que quelque chose d'important se passait en ce moment même, et sa fille semblait essayer de lui dire quelque chose :

-A…iiiii ! A…iiiiii !

Molly ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. C'était très intrigant. Tout à coup, elle eut une sorte de malaise qui lui était familier et sa vision devint floue…

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_Atem semblait très intrigué par Molly Weasley, et il n'était visiblement pas le seul._

_-Son intuition est vraiment très développée, commenta Salazar._

_-Oui, c'est étonnant, déclara Helga._

_-Je vais la surveiller de près, dit Atem. Peut-être qu'elle aura aussi un rôle à jouer. Ce sera plus facile si elle soutien Ginny dès le début._

_-Je pense que tu as raison Atem, approuva Godric._

_J'étais moi-même étonnée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce genre d'aptitude. Ron n'avait jamais mentionné quelque chose de ce genre._

_-Merlin, as-tu remarqué ? Intervint une autre femme du cercle en s'avançant en pleine lumière._

_Je la regardai stupéfaite. Elle était vraiment très belle : Elle était grande et mince, avait un teint diaphane, de longues boucles rouges qui lui tombaient en bas du dos, et de chauds yeux bruns très familiers. Cette femme ressemblait énormément à la version plus âgée de Ginny Potter, euh… Weasley, que je connaissais. Une minute. Pourquoi c'est le nom Potter qui est venu en premier dans ma tête? Ce n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure ! Bizarre…_

_-Oui Viviane, répondit Merlin en souriant. Harry et Ginny ont été liés par notre chef. Ils sont comme nous, à ce que je vois._

_La Fée Viviane ! Celle qui serait le grand amour de Merlin ! On dit qu'elle est responsable de sa disparition, mais j'ai des doutes maintenant. Le regard qu'ils échangent actuellement est plein d'amour et de tendresse. Ginevra Molly Potter est-elle une descendante de la légendaire Dame du Lac ? Tout cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce que Merlin entend par Harry et Ginny « sont comme nous » ?_

_-Attendez ! S'exclama Atem tout-à-coup, me faisant sursauter._

_Le symbole du millénium apparut soudainement sur son front et se mit à briller._

_-Oui je vois, continua-t-il en souriant. Vous sentez ? Quelle puissance extraordinaire !_

_Les autres membres convinrent avec lui. Tout à coup je le sentis aussi : c'était une immense vague de puissance._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Me demandai-je surprise. Je regardai à nouveau vers la Terre._

* * *

><p>LE TERRIER<p>

L'aura magique de Molly se développa autour d'elle, et une silhouette apparut derrière elle. C'était une femme qui avait de long cheveux brun lui tombant derrière les épaules avec une petite plume blanche tombant de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait une longue robe verte avec un col marron, et ses bras était croisés devant elle sur sa poitrine. Et elle avait non pas deux, mais trois yeux. Ses deux yeux normaux étaient fermés. Mais le troisième qui se trouvait sur son front, en position horizontale, était ouvert. Son iris était de couleur marron comme ses cheveux.

-_Vision de fusion_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et envoûtante.

_Une image apparut devant les yeux attentifs de Molly. Elle vit sa petite Ginny, qui semblait avoir une dizaine d'années, tenir les mains d'un jeune garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, des lunettes rondes et de magnifiques yeux verts. Si elle en jugeait par son apparence, il s'agissait du fils Potter. Harry, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'affection évidente qu'ils semblaient partager._

Sortant de sa vision, Molly soupira. Sa fille allait trouver l'amour à un si jeune âge ! Mais elle-même était tombée amoureuse d'Arthur très jeune également, alors elle n'était pas réellement surprise. Non, ce qui la surprit c'est la netteté de sa vision. Elle en avait déjà eues avant, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi clair.

Les femmes Prewett étaient connues pour avoir le don de voyance à divers degrés. Il y avait des rumeurs dans sa famille qui disaient que leurs dons leur viendraient de la légendaire Dame du Lac elle-même. Mais cela n'avait jamais été une certitude. Le don avait toujours été plus ou moins fort, et apparaissait de manière différente selon la femme. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait su dès le premier regard qu'Arthur deviendrait son mari. Et c'est pourquoi elle savait également que le fils Potter deviendrait très important pour sa fille.

-_Tu as raison Molly, il est très important_. _Et pas seulement pour la jeune Ginevra_, déclara la femme.

Molly sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement. Elle regarda la femme avec des grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle se calma et la regarda attentivement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant mais, pourtant, elle lui semblait familière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-_Je suis la Déesse au Troisième Œil, et je suis ton monstre-gardien, Molly._

-Mon quoi ?

-_Ton protecteur. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras en temps voulu. Je reviendrai quand tu auras besoin de moi. En attendant, veille bien sur Ginevra et ne lutte pas contre le destin, _déclara la Déesse.

Avant que Molly ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la Déesse se mit à briller puis disparut. Molly sentit une grande chaleur envahir son esprit, puis son corps. Un peu hébétée, elle s'assit avec Ginny sur le fauteuil à bascule qui se trouvait dans la chambre, qui s'était un peu calmée dans ses bras, tout en jetant un regard distrait sur Ron. Elle devait remettre ses pensées en ordre. Elle ne remarqua pas un tatouage, le signe du Millénium, apparaitre sur la face intérieure de son poignet gauche puis disparaitre.

* * *

><p>AU MANOIR POTTER<p>

Severus, Sirius et Remus apparurent au Manoir Potter. Ils se précipitèrent dans une grande pièce au rez-de-chaussée que Severus avait préparé pour procéder au rituel.

La pièce était vide, en dehors d'un petit Autel au nord de la pièce où Severus avait installé les objets dont il aurait besoin pour le rituel. Au centre de la pièce, sur le sol, était gravée une grande étoile à dix branches : le double pentagramme. Elle est le résultat de l'association du pentagramme normal et du pentagramme inversé, l'un dans l'autre. Elle représente le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine, la vie et la mort. Même si le chiffre sept est le chiffre magique par excellence, le chiffre dix est celui de notre système cosmo-planétaire. C'est pourquoi, au moment de choisir quel pentagramme utiliser, ils avaient choisi celui qui les représentaient tous, car à la fin du rituel, ils seraient tous liés les uns aux autres.

En effet, Lily et Severus, voulant se donner le plus de chance possible, avaient légèrement modifié le rituel. A l'origine, le rituel reliait le Donneur et le Receveur de l'Essence de Vie. Avec leur modification, l'Opérateur serait aussi relié avec le Donneur et le Receveur, ce qui donnerait au Receveur plus de chance de revenir.

Le fait qu'ils seraient liés avait fait Severus et Sirius grincer des dents et cela avait provoqué un nouveau conflit. Mais quand Lily et James leur avaient fait remarquer qu'ils seraient aussi liés à eux, ils avaient convenu que ce fait compenserait largement ce désagrément. Et donc ils s'étaient résignés.

Ils installèrent James et Lily au centre de l'étoile et ensuite Sirius s'allongea sur le côté gauche de James, tandis que Remus faisait la même chose au côté de Lily.

Severus revêtit sa robe de cérémonie (qui était noire et verte, ce qui lui avait valut un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Sirius auquel il avait répondu par un regard foudroyant) et s'installa sur la pointe supérieure de l'étoile qui était au pied de l'Autel, non sans une certaine inquiétude car il y avait tellement de chose qui pouvait mal tourner. Il se concentra pendant un moment, puis il commença à psalmodier de longues phrases en latin qui prirent la forme d'un long chant un peu envoutant. Il s'était longuement entrainé pour que cela lui prenne sept minutes exactement.

OoooO

Sirius et Remus avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux se sentant léthargiques. C'était comme si les mots de Severus les hypnotisaient et ils ne sentirent plus l'inquiétude qui les avaient miné depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce rêve sur l'avenir. Au même moment où ils sentirent leur âme s'élever au dessus de leur corps, l'étoile se mit à briller légèrement et se mit à émettre une douce lueur dorée.

OoooO

Severus, satisfait que la première phase ait fonctionné parfaitement comme prévu, se tut puis se tourna vers l'Autel. Il saisit un Calice dans sa main gauche et un Athamé en argent dans sa main droite (qui portaient tous les deux les armoiries Potter) ensuite, il les leva vers le ciel en récitant une incantation silencieusement. C'était l'une des phases du rituel qui les inquiétait. En effet, l'argent était mortel pour un loup-garou au-delà d'une certaine dose. Et donc de ce fait, Remus risquait sa vie car ils ne savaient pas si la dose d'argent que son corps allait absorber lui serait fatal ou non.

Au bout de sept minutes précises, Severus se retourna puis recommença à psalmodier. Il se coupa l'intérieur du poignet gauche, et fit couler son sang dans le calice. Quand il en obtenut suffisamment, il guérit son incision. Ensuite il s'approcha de James et lui fit la même chose, ainsi qu'à Sirius (avec une certaine satisfaction vengeresse) et Lily (non sans une certaine grimace car il n'aimait pas lui faire du mal) sans aucun problème. Finalement, le cœur battant d'anxiété, il se dirigea vers Remus et il le coupa en faisant très attention. Remus avait toujours été correct envers lui, et il ne voulait pas lui infliger de souffrance plus que nécessaire. De plus, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de partager sa force de vie avec Lily. Dès que la lame toucha la peau de Remus, celle-ci fuma légèrement mais il n'y eut pas d'autre manifestation. Un peu soulagé, Severus se replaça sur la pointe de l'étoile, mit l'Athamé dans sa poche, puis éleva le calice vers le ciel avec ses deux mains. Ensuite il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les sept minutes soient écoulées.

Quand la troisième phase fut terminée, Severus se tut à nouveau et se déplaça vers la première pointe à sa droite et y posa un peu du sang du calice. Il refit la même chose sur les neuf autres pointes de l'étoile en finissant par celle où il se trouvait au départ. Cela lui prit encore sept minutes. En fait, le rituel se faisait sept phases et chacune durait précisément sept minutes.

Quand Severus eut fini la quatrième phase, il se replaça sur la première étoile et recommença à psalmodier. L'étoile se mit à briller fortement et un dôme de lumière dorée se forma au dessus d'eux. Ensuite, il refit le tour de l'étoile (dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre) et dessina une rune avec sa baguette au dessus de chacune de ses pointes pour protéger la magie du dôme de toute interférence néfaste. Ils avaient choisi Elhaz car elle était la plus puissante des runes de protection.

Severus se replaça sur la première pointe de l'étoile. Ils abordaient désormais la sixième phase, et c'était la plus critique du rituel. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Les réactions ne trainèrent pas…

OoooO

Remus avait regardé le rituel se dérouler apparemment sans problème. C'était un sentiment très étrange de tout voir d'un point de vue astral. Il avait regardé avec crainte Severus lui couper le poignet, mais son corps n'avait pas eu de grande réaction. Juste une petite brûlure visiblement. Alors il se sentit soulagé.

Cela ne dura pas.

Remus avait sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir quand le dôme se forma au dessus d'eux. Mais tout à coup il sentit une violente déchirure dans son âme et il ne put s'empêcher de crier à l'agonie. Cette partie de son âme se matérialisa devant lui et il comprit très vite à quoi il avait à faire. C'était cette partie de lui qu'il méprisait. Le Loup-garou en lui. Il le fixa avec dégoût et crainte. Le loup semblait sur le point de l'attaquer et Remus comprit très vite qu'il ne devait pas le laisser gagner. Si cela arrivait, alors le loup-garou prendrait sa place et il deviendrait vite incontrôlable. Pire que tout, ce monstre risquait d'attaquer ses amis à son réveil et il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une telle chose arrive alors qu'ils seraient en position vulnérable.

Il se prépara donc à combattre.

OoooO

Severus regarda Remus crier avec inquiétude. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un effet de l'argent ? Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas bouger pour allez voir, de crainte de briser le rituel. Il se concentra donc sur ses paroles rituelles, en espérant que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux.

OoooO

Le loup-garou sauta sur Remus, mais celui-ci esquiva. Ce manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce que les attaques du loup deviennent plus précises et qu'il réussisse à le toucher. Il n'y avait pas de douleur physique. Non la douleur était morale. Il revoyait tous les pires moments de son existence, et Remus se sentait s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que le loup le touchait. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il était déterminé à l'affronter. Ses amis comptaient sur lui, et il voulait être là dans le futur pour voir si cette jeune femme qu'il avait vu dans la vision, la cousine de Sirius, deviendrait bien sienne un jour.

Plus sa détermination augmentait, et moins le loup-garou arrivait à le toucher. Remus se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'un duel de volonté et non de force. Et sa volonté était plus forte que celle du loup. Il reprit le dessus et finalement le loup, fatigué de ne plus réussir à le toucher, finit par s'incliner. C'est alors que l'apparence du loup-garou commença à se modifier et, tout à coup, un vrai Loup se tint devant lui. Celui-ci avait des yeux marron-doré comme les siens dans lesquelles brillait une grande douceur. Et sa fourrure était de couleur brun claire comme ses propres cheveux. Remus le regarda bouche bée. Le loup sembla lui faire un clin d'œil et il lui sauta à nouveau dessus par surprise, et Remus n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Mais au moment où il le toucha, le loup disparut à l'intérieur de lui, et il sentit son âme redevenir complète. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Son âme accepta sans réticence la présence du loup, et au contraire l'accueillit comme un vieil ami. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Remus ressentit une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis que Greyback l'avait mordu quand il était petit.

Une lumière apparut devant lui et un homme en sortit. Celui était vêtu d'une armure traditionnelle de Samouraï, sauf que le haut de son armure était blanc avec quelques motifs noirs et qu'il ne portait pas de casque. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un homme. Remus le qualifierait plutôt d'homme-loup. Son visage était celui d'un loup mais il n'en avait pas le museau allongé. La fourrure de son visage était mauve, et ses cheveux était long et de couleur gris foncé tout comme ses oreilles. Ses yeux de loup, dans lesquelles brillait une lueur inquiétante, étaient également gris. Il avait étonnamment quatre bras, et ses mains étaient recouvertes de fourrure grise avec des griffes rouges bien aiguisées. Il dégageait une aura très dangereuse, pourtant Remus n'arrivait pas à se sentir menacé.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il fasciné. Qui êtes-vous ?

-_Je suis le Loup de Guerre Géno-Perverti, ton monstre-gardien Remus_, lui répondit-il d'une voix profonde et étonnamment douce.

Remus était assez certain que sa voix habituelle était bien plus cassante et froide. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il faisait un effort pour être gentil avec lui. Le Loup de Guerre lui fit un léger sourire.

_-C'est exact Remus. Je t'ai bien observé, et ce que j'ai vu de toi m'a plu. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi._

-Choisi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus interloqué.

Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça que le Loup de Guerre arrivait à lire dans son esprit.

_-Je serai là pour t'aider quand tu en auras besoin, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui._

-C'est vous qui avez changé le loup-garou en moi ? S'exclama Remus, comprenant très vite l'implication de ces paroles.

_-En effet. Mais je n'aurais rien fait si tu n'avais pas montré une volonté sans faille de sauver tes amis. De plus, le sang de tes amis James et Sirius m'a permis de compléter le processus._

-Ce qui veut dire ?

_-Tu n'es plus un loup-garou Remus. Tu es un Animagus._

-QUOI ?

Le Loup de Guerre lui fit un sourire indulgent en voyant son air incrédule.

_-Je reviendrai bientôt._

-Mais attendez…

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase car le Loup de Guerre avait disparu. Il se sentit regagner son corps puis sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir. Et plus précisément dans sa tête et son poignet gauche. Finalement il ne ressentit plus rien du tout car il perdit conscience.

OoooO

Severus regarda la sérénité qui s'était rependu sur le visage de Remus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais visiblement cela lui avait réussi. Il vit ensuite un intense rayon de lumière blanche passer du corps de Remus à celui de Lily. C'était sa force de vie. Severus espérait que le corps de Lily accepterait ce cadeau. Il la regarda se mettre à convulser avec angoisse...

OoooO

Lily avait regardé Severus exécuter parfaitement le rituel de son point de vue astral. Elle était soulagée mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant. C'était au Mage du Destin de décider de leur sort. Elle espérait qu'il était en leur faveur. Au moment où elle pensait cela, une intense lumière blanche apparut devant elle, et une belle femme avec des ailes d'ange en sortit. Elle avait de courts cheveux brun clair, presque roux, et ses yeux étaient marron clair. Elle portait un pantalon noir, et sur le haut de son corps et en dessous de ses genoux, elle était revêtue d'une fine armure argentée, presque blanche, et tous les contours étaient faits d'or. Elle avait également une épée accrochée à sa taille. Lily la regarda le cœur battant. Etait-ce l'ange de la mort qui venait la chercher ? La femme lui sourit.

-_N'aies crainte Lily_, lui dit-elle. _Je suis Sainte Jeanne, ton monstre-gardien_.

-Un monstre-gardien ? Sainte Jeanne ? Comme dans Jeanne d'Arc ? Demanda Lily impressionnée.

-_Oui, effectivement Lily, _répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait_. Certain d'entre nous sont issus d'une personne réelle. Tu es très perspicace._

-Une personne réelle ? J'ai toujours aimé l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc.

_-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi Lily. Tu es digne et tu me ressembles._

Lily rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

_-Le temps est venu pour toi de rejoindre les tiens. Nous nous reverrons Lily. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi._

La lumière blanche l'envahit totalement de sa lumière douce et chaude, et elle se sentit rejoindre son corps. Elle sentit ensuite la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, et plus précisément dans sa tête et sur son poignet gauche. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

OoooO

Severus vit avec soulagement le corps de Lily se mettre à briller, puis son expression devenir sereine à son tour. Le rituel avait fonctionné. Cela en faisait deux sur quatre. Mais ensuite il tourna son regard vers James et Sirius et son inquiétude revint au galop. Ils n'avaient eu aucune réaction pour le moment. Etait-il trop tard pour sauver James?

* * *

><p>Comme vous avez pu le deviner, il n'y aura pas d'Horcruxe dans cette fic. Je vous conseil vivement de regarder les liens ci-dessous pour avoir un bon visuel des monstres-gardiens !^^<p>

A bientôt pour la suite !

OooooO

*Photo du Pharaon Atem : .fr/search?q=photo+Atem+yugioh&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t&client=firefox-a&rlz=1R1GGLL_fr_FR395

*Photo de la Déesse au Troisième Œil : .fr/search?q=photo+de+goddess+with+the+third+eye&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t&client=firefox-a&rlz=1R1GGLL_fr_FR395

*Ste Jeanne : .com/wiki/St._Joan

*Loup de Guerre Géno-Perverti : .?mod=picviewcrd896


	5. Le Rituel (Partie 2)

Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience n'est-ce pas ? Désolée pour l'attente.

Merci pour vos reviews, alerte et favoris qui ont été, à ma grande surprise je l'avoue, plutôt nombreux !^^ Je ne pensais pas qu'un crossover HP/Yu-gi-oh! plairait autant.

Relecture Clarisse972. Tu vois ma chère sœur, j'ai relevé ton défi quand même. À ton tour!;-)

_Réponse de Clarisse972 : j'y travaille !_

Klaude : Fidele comme toujours, merci pour ta review !^^

Mlanie : Voici la suite !

Cassandre : Merci pour ton soutient.

Guest : Merci !^^ Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps contrairement aux autres.

Attention, mention de violence et de torture dans ce chapitre. Donc interdiction M (-18) justifiée ici, vous voilà prévenu! Il y aura une étoile sur le titre de la partie concernée.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Rituel (Partie 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>À PRIVET DRIVE<p>

Albus Dumbledore était venu au 4 Privet Drive, la maison de la sœur de Lily Potter, après avoir demandé à Hagrid d'aller chercher le jeune Harry à Godric's Hallow. Il y avait du monde dans la rue, mais il passait inaperçu parce que c'était Halloween et qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes déguisées. D'ailleurs, pour son plus grand amusement, on l'avait complimenté plus d'une fois sur sa tenue de sorcier en lui disant qu'il faisait un Merlin l'Enchanteur très convaincant.

Albus mit la touche finale au sort qui protègerait Harry Potter des Mangemorts. Il avait profité du fait que le Ministre discutait avec les Aurors pour prendre un peu du sang de Harry pour pouvoir créer un rituel de protection du sang. C'était techniquement de la magie noire alors il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il aurait préféré avoir aussi un peu du sang de Lily, car le sortilège aurait été plus puissant, mais bon, cela suffira quand même.

Il avait volontairement créé une faille dans le sortilège : Harry sera protégé de toute personne qui essayera d'entrer dans la maison pour lui faire du mal, mais par contre il ne sera pas protégé de ses proches. Albus savait par Lily que les Dursley détestaient la magie et tout ce qui était anormal à leurs yeux. Cela était parfait pour son plan. Il est certain qu'Harry ne sera pas aimé et qu'il sera maltraité dans cette maison. Du coup, quand il viendra à Poudlard, il sera avide de reconnaissance et d'amour, ce qu'Albus se fera un plaisir de lui donner. Par conséquent, Harry le verra comme son héros et Albus pourra le guider vers le chemin qu'il lui destine sans interférence.

Il lui sera facile d'envoyer Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, en prison après ce soir. Et grâce à la protection du sang, Remus Lupin ne pourra pas approcher cette maison à cause de sa Lycanthropie. En effet, la protection empêche toutes créatures des ténèbres de pénétrer dans la maison. Il pourrait adapter le rituel pour que Remus puisse entrer bien sûr, mais il voulait qu'Harry soit totalement isolé du monde magique et qu'il n'ait aucune source d'affection avant son retour dans le monde magique à ses onze ans. Retour qui sera parfaitement contrôlé par lui-même évidemment.

Il était si absorbé par sa vision parfaite de l'avenir qu'il ne remarqua pas la légère lueur verte qui parcouru brièvement le dôme transparent que formait la protection juste avant qu'il ne transplane.

* * *

><p>QUELQUE PART<p>

_Je regardai Albus Dumbledore comploter sans qu'il ne sache que ses plans fussent déjà compromis. J'avais hâte de voir sa tête quand il réaliserait qu'il ne pourrait pas les mener à terme. Les membres du Conseil ne pouvaient pas tout voir, mais moi oui. Et je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir si besoin. En fait, je l'ai déjà fait. Je suis retourné quelques années en arrière, et j'ai légèrement modifié le destin d'une jeune femme marquée en lui donnant quelque chose qui l'empêchera de mettre fin à ses jours, comme elle l'avait fait dans l'autre avenir, et qui lui donnera l'espérance auquel elle ne croit plus. Elle s'intègrera bien dans notre plan._

_Je reçus une demande plutôt surprenante du Royaume des Morts qui me sortit de mes pensées. Si Thanatos* est d'accord, pourquoi refuserais-je? J'activai à nouveau mon sceptre temporel et je le dirigeai vers le Royaume des Ombres…_

* * *

><p>AU MANOIR LESTRANGE<p>

Bellatrix Black Lestrange et les autres Mangemorts étaient frénétiques. Ce soir devait marquer le grand triomphe de leur maitre sur la seule personne qui aurait pu le battre. Mais au lieu de cela, leurs Marques des Ténèbres s'étaient brusquement effacées. Il n'en restait que les contours qui étaient presque imperceptibles à ce point. Et ils se doutaient tous de ce que cela signifiait: leur maitre avait été vaincu.

Bellatrix, son mari Rodolphus et quelques autres Mangemorts refusaient de le croire. Le Maitre était invincible ! Il était temps qu'ils demandent des comptes au responsable de ce gâchis…

OoooO

Peter Pettigrow n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait rejoint le rang des Mangemorts, car il était persuadé que c'était le côté des vainqueurs et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mourir dans cette guerre. Mais il s'était trompé ! Non seulement le côté de la lumière l'avait emporté, mais en plus ses anciens amis, James et Lily, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à trahir, étaient les responsables de cette victoire !

Peter savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Si le maitre avait bel et bien été vaincu, cela voulait dire que non seulement les autres Maraudeurs connaissaient sa trahison et allaient le poursuivre pour se venger, mais aussi que les autres Mangemorts le traqueraient pour avoir donné au maitre l'information qui l'aura conduit à sa perte.

L'esprit en pleine ébullition, il se transforma en rat, sa forme Animagus, et prit la poudre d'escampette…

* * *

><p>AU DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES*<p>

Gemma Bones était assise sur la chaise de son bureau et se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Elle essayait de se contrôler, mais elle sentait que la présence sombre au fond d'elle allait sortir. Cette présence était apparue dans sa vie au moment où elle avait mis fin aux jours de ses tortionnaires.

Gemma avait vingt-cinq ans et elle était la cadette des trois sœurs Bones. Elle était également d'une grande beauté : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui tombaient aux creux des reins, des yeux bleu saphir, un teint de porcelaine et un corps de rêve. Sa sœur Amélia aimait bien la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle était la réincarnation de Snow White (Blanche Neige). Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que les Bones étaient les descendants de la famille White. Mais Gemma méprisait sa beauté. Tout comme à la légendaire Snow White, celle-ci lui avait gâché la vie.

Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents et ses deux grandes sœurs Amélia et Sélèna. Mais sa vie avait viré au cauchemar quand elle avait douze ans. Elle avait atteint la puberté et son corps était un peu plus développé que les autres filles de son âge. Cette année là, comme tous les ans, elle avait passé un mois de vacances chez son oncle Angus Selwyn, le frère de sa mère. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ses sœurs n'étaient pas avec elle. Étant plus âgées, celles-ci passaient leurs vacances chez leurs amies.

Gemma se souvenait du frisson qui l'avait parcourue quand les yeux de son oncle avaient dérivé sur son corps. Elle avait fait en sorte de ne jamais rester très longtemps seule en sa présence, car il lui faisait peur. Mais c'était peine perdue : une semaine après son arrivée, son oncle était entré dans sa chambre une nuit et il l'avait violée. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentie et la sensation de dégout. Et surtout l'incompréhension. Il avait dû le voir sur son visage, car il lui avait dit :

-C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas être aussi belle et désirable. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

À cette époque, ces mots n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour elle, mais elle avait compris depuis. Elle avait surtout compris que son oncle était un pervers, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre à l'époque. Cet enfer avait duré des années. Ses parents et ses sœurs avaient été inquiets pour elle, car ils l'avaient vue se flétrir et se renfermer sur elle-même au fil du temps, et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi. En effet, ce salaud avait jeté un sort sur elle qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle avait appris à se défendre en grandissant, ayant une très bonne motivation, mais quand elle arrivait à le repousser, il utilisait l'Impérium sur elle pour la rendre docile. Il lui avait fait faire des choses vraiment dégradantes sous ce sort, et cela lui donnait toujours envie de vomir à ce jour. Pire que tout, il avait incité son fils de quatorze ans Marcus à la violer également quand elle en avait quinze.

Elle s'était juré que quand elle aurait dix-sept ans elle se vengerait, peu importe les conséquences.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait discrètement quitté Poudlard dans la soirée, en faisant en sorte de bien couvrir ses traces grâce à quelques sorts habilement utilisés. Elle les avait faits avec une baguette introuvable qu'elle avait acquise peu de temps auparavant, et qui en prime modifiait sa signature magique. Il avait été d'une facilité déconcertante de piéger Marcus, et elle l'avait Stupéfixé et transporté rapidement. Ensuite, elle avait transplaner au Manoir Selwyn avec lui, et elle les avait tous torturés.

Le Manoir Selwyn étant isolé, elle avait pris tout sont temps. Elle avait mis un sortilège anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle les avait immédiatement désarmés et collés au mur avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Puis après avoir brisé leurs baguettes, leur enlevant toute chance d'échappatoire, elle réveilla Marcus et elle laissa sa vengeance l'aveugler. Elle n'eut aucune once de pitié.

Elle avait pris grand plaisir à voir son oncle et sa tante pleurer quand elle avait torturé leur fils unique sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour le sauver. Sa tante, Sophia Lestrange Selwyn, avait aussi été la cible de sa fureur parce que celle-ci était au courant de tout et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider, à part lui donner une potion de contraception. Sophia avait entendu ses cris d'angoisse et de douleur, et ses appels à l'aide. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. En fait, Gemma lui en voulait encore plus qu'aux deux autres, et c'est pourquoi elle avait commencé par Marcus, car il était leur fils unique et la prunelle des yeux de sa tante.

Elle avait soumis Marcus au Doloris pendant cinq minutes pour commencer. Cela l'avait cloué durablement au sol. Ensuite, elle avait brisé ses os un par un, en commençant par les os de ses doigts, avec le maléfice Casseur d'os. Elle avait trouvé cela approprié vu son nom de famille. Elle s'était vraiment délectée d'entendre ses cris de douleurs. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa cage thoracique bien sûr, ne voulant pas qu'il meure trop rapidement. Puis elle avait coupé tous ses doigts et elle avait cautérisé les plaies avec du feu pour qu'il ne saigne pas à mort. Elle s'était moquée des supplications de son oncle en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté quand elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter de la violer. Sa tante semblait incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer. Gemma pensait qu'elle avait déjà compris qu'il était inutile de demander sa clémence. Pour achever Marcus, Gemma utilisa un maléfice bien plus terrible que le Doloris à ses yeux. Elle était sûre que Voldemort tuerait père et mère pour pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait déjà fait, en ce qui concerne son père.

Gemma était très douée en Sortilège et en Arithmancie. Du coup, spécialement pour sa vengeance, elle avait créé un sort d'illusion mental très puissant. La victime restait plongée dans cette illusion pendant minimum soixante-douze heures alors qu'il ne s'écoulait que quelques secondes dans la réalité. Ce n'était pas une simple illusion, c'était une illusion qui blessait la victime psychologiquement et qui faisait penser à la victime que tout ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait était réel. Plus le sorcier était puissant et plus la durée mentale de la torture serait longue et vu qu'elle était très en colère…

Elle avait trouvé cette idée dans une bande dessinée japonaise qu'elle avait lue. Elle avait appelé ce sort _Les Arcanes Lunaires _et l'incantation était :_Tsukuyomi_*, en hommage à l'idée originale. Elle était dite en informulé pour évité que quelqu'un puisse l'utiliser sans son accord.

Elle lui avait fait subir tous les viols, toutes les humiliations et toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue depuis ses douze ans en le mettant à sa place, puis elle avait multiplié sa douleur par deux. Elle l'avait regardé se tortiller sur le sol pendant qu'il hurlait à la mort en subissant les sévices de son propre père, notamment la sodomie dans ce cas, en non-stop. À la fin de l'illusion, elle avait vu du sang couler de ses oreilles et son nez. Son cerveau n'avait pas tenu le choc.

-Puff, pathétique, avait-elle commenté sous le regard horrifié de son oncle et les larmes de sa tante. Il a à peine tenu quarante-huit heures.

Pour sa tante, elle avait su comment en finir avec elle dès le départ. Elle avait utilisé les Arcanes Lunaires sur elle aussi et elle lui fit revivre la torture de son fils pendant près de cent soixante-huit heures (une semaine). Inutile de dire que son esprit se brisa bien plus facilement que si elle l'avait soumise au Doloris. Sophia était totalement catatonique.

Puis Gemma s'était tournée vers son soi-disant oncle. Elle avait souri quand elle avait vu la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'elle allait lui faire. La mort serait trop douce pour lui, avait-elle pensé. Non, elle voulait qu'il souffre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qu'il se souvienne toujours que c'était lui qui avait apporté le malheur sur sa famille. Elle avait lancé un maléfice cuisant sur son pénis, le faisant hurler de douleur. Puis elle l'avait torturé de la même façon que Marcus tout en lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ensuite, elle avait utilisé une version plus puissante de son illusion, les Arcanes Lunaires Eternelles. Ça lui avait coûté presque toute sa magie, mais cela en avait valu la peine : Angus serait incapable de parler de ce qui était arrivé mais surtout aucun Legimens ne pourrait trouver la vérité dans son esprit. La mémoire était toujours là, mais elle devenait introuvable. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Angus rêverait de cette nuit tous les soirs sans pouvoir s'en échapper. La potion de sommeil sans rêves serait totalement inefficace.

Pour parfaire son chef-d'œuvre, elle avait pris grand soin de sectionner sa moelle épinière au niveau des cervicales en sachant que cela aurait pour conséquence de provoquer une Tétraplégie. Il serait paralysé à vie. Même la médecine magique avait ses limites, et cela en était une.

Puis elle était repartie, épuisée, mais satisfaite. Elle avait marché au moins une heure avant d'utiliser le portoloin qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance afin que les Aurors ne repèrent pas la signature magique de l'objet. Et elle était retournée à Poudlard aussi discrètement qu'elle en était partie.

OoooO

À l'insu de Gemma, la dernière image que Angus avait gardée d'elle était de la voir pencher sur lui avec un regard triomphant, et la silhouette sombre d'une autre femme se dessinant derrière elle dont l'apparence et le sourire étaient totalement terrifiants.

OoooO

Personne n'avait su que c'était elle la coupable.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une proposition pour travailler au Département des Mystères. Son patron n'avait jamais rien dit, mais Gemma avait eu le sentiment qu'il savait et qu'il ne la jugeait pas pour autant.

Elle se plaisait bien à son travail, mais elle gardait ses distances avec tout le monde et particulièrement les hommes. Une seule personne avait réussi à percer un peu sa carapace, en dehors de sa famille, et c'était sa collègue Lily Evans Potter. Mais celle-ci avait arrêté de travailler quand elle avait atteint ses sept mois de grossesse. Quand elle n'était pas revenue après cela, Gemma s'était posé des questions. Connaissant Lily, elle aurait pu tout à fait concilier vie de famille et vie professionnelle. De plus, il y avait également le fait que personne ne semblait savoir où vivaient Lily et sa famille. Gemma n'étant pas idiote, elle avait vite fait le rapprochement entre la date de naissance du fils de Lily et la Prophétie enregistrée l'année dernière au département.

Et voilà maintenant qu'elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui annonçaient la mort de Voldemort ainsi que celle de Lily et de son mari James.

Lily était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas encore mis fin à ses jours. Elle avait été ce brin de fraicheur et de gaité dont elle avait désespérément besoin dans sa vie.

Elle aimait sa famille mais ils lui rappelaient involontairement son calvaire et ce qui en avait découlé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Non justement, c'était ce manque de culpabilité qui l'horrifiait. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue un monstre. Et quand elle pensait cela, cette présence apparaissait au fond d'elle. C'était paradoxal, car elle sentait bien que c'était précisément cette présence qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la dépression et qui la gardait seine d'esprit, mais cela lui faisait peur.

En ayant eu la confirmation de la mort de Lily, elle avait pris sa baguette avec l'intention d'en finir. Mais la présence s'était manifestée à nouveau et l'en avait empêché. C'était fini, elle ne pouvait plus luter contre elle. Elle la laissa sortir. Quand la présence se matérialisa, Gemma la regarda bouche bée.

C'était une femme que Gemma qualifierait de mis-poupée robotique, mis-squelette. Elle était chauve, et avait les oreilles en pointe comme un Elfe. Sa peau était bleue, ses yeux étaient totalement noirs avec des iris dorés. Elle portait une armure en métal argenté sur la poitrine et la partie supérieure du bras droit. Le col autour du cou avait des pointes et la partie recouvrant les seins était dorée. Sur son bras gauche, elle portait un long gant violet sombre se terminant en pointe comme une lame d'épée près de l'épaule. Elle portait des bottes dans le même style que son gant et on voyait les os de ses jambes en transparence. Et son ventre laissait apparaitre des rouages mécaniques. Elle était d'une beauté proprement terrifiante.

Mais ce qui fascina Gemma le plus, ce fut ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. C'était la partie supérieure d'une poupée en forme de bébé. Il lui manquait le bras droit et le crâne était en partie brisé. Cela toucha Gemma en plein cœur, car elle savait précisément ce que cette poupée représentait : c'était son innocence brisée.

C'est là qu'elle réalisa : cette femme était une partie d'elle ! Elle ne devait plus en avoir peur et la rejeter.

_-Je suis Nécrophobie des Ténèbres un monstre-gardien, _dit-elle d'une voix envoutante._ Il est temps de réaliser ton destin Gemma, ne perd pas foi en toi-même._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_-Il a besoin de nous, _répondit-elle.

Et elle disparut. Gemma sentit soudainement une grande chaleur l'envahir, plus précisément à la tête et sur son poignet gauche. Puis elle sentit son esprit s'évader de son corps et vis celui-ci tomber sur la table, inconscient…

* * *

><p>AU GRAND CONSEIL<p>

_Nous avons regardé avec étonnement l'apparition des monstres-gardiens de Mrs Weasley, du Professeur Lupin et de Lily Potter. J'avais encore un peu de mal à les appeler par leurs prénoms._

_J'avoue que parmi tous les monstres-gardiens, j'ai une préférence pour Sainte Jeanne. Elle est magnifique dans son armure._

_Je suis également très impressionnée par la dextérité du professeur Rogue. Il maitrise vraiment bien les différentes étapes du Rituel. Et je ne suis pas la seule._

_-Il est vraiment digne d'être dans ma maison ! S'exclama Salazar avec fierté._

_Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé à cette réflexion, tout comme les autres Mages du Conseil. Je remarquai que l'attention d'Atem était un peu ailleurs. Le signe du millénium apparut brièvement sur son front. Il parut un peu surpris puis il fronça les sourcils. _

_-Ce n'est pas encore fini, dit-il sèchement. Sirius et James ne sont pas tirés d'affaire._

_Cela nous rappela tous à l'ordre, et nous baissâmes à nouveau les yeux vers la Terre, inquiets._

* * *

><p>MANOIR POTTER<p>

Severus était très inquiet. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant que la sixième phase du rituel s'achève et il n'y avait toujours pas de réaction chez Black et James. Au moment où il commençait à redouter que le rituel échoue pour James, il y eut du changement dans l'expression de Black, et Severus constata avec stupéfaction que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues…

OoooO

Sirius avait regardé Rogue effectuer le rituel sans accros. Il répugnait à l'admettre, mais il avait trouvé Rogue très bon dans son affaire. De plus, il trouvait le mode astral plutôt cool. Il avait été inquiet quand il avait entendu Remus crier, puis ensuite vu Lily convulser. Mais visiblement tout s'était bien passé au final, si on en jugeait par l'expression sereine qu'ils abordaient tous les deux. C'est une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Remus avant, alors il était heureux pour lui.

Tout à coup, une lumière blanche apparut devant lui, et deux personnages en sortirent. L'un était une petite créature de plasma bleu ciel. Elle avait la forme que les moldus attribuaient aux fantômes, comme dans les films pour enfants qu'il avait vu Lily montrer à Harry. Sirius la trouva plutôt amusante, mais son attention se tourna rapidement sur l'autre personnage. Il se rendit compte que c'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Regulus ? Balbutia-t-il incrédule.

Et il y avait de quoi vu que Regulus était son petit frère, qu'il était un Mangemort, et surtout qu'il était mort il y a quelques mois ! La rumeur disait qu'il avait été tué par Voldemort lui-même, car il avait essayé de quitter ses rangs.

-Oui Sirius c'est bien moi, répondit Regulus d'une voix posée.

Sirius le regarda un moment ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était plein de sentiment mitigé, et surtout de colère et de regret. De la colère parce que son frère l'avait rejeté quand il était entré à Gryffondor tout comme leurs parents, mais aussi plein de regret, car il n'avait pas vraiment insisté pour se rapprocher de son petit frère durant cette période. Sa fierté l'en avait empêché. Il avait toujours considéré comme un échec personnel en tant que grand frère l'entrée de Regulus chez les Mangemorts, car il savait qu'il était partiellement responsable de cette situation. En s'enfuyant de chez leurs parents quand il avait seize ans, il avait laissé toutes ses responsabilités de fils ainé à son frère, et du coup, il l'avait laissé sans protection devant la doctrine de suprématie sang-pur de leurs parents.

Finalement, son affection fraternelle prit le dessus et il alla serrer Regulus dans ses bras. Regulus lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, ce qui lui noua la gorge et il dut luter pour retenir ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils eurent un petit rire, et quand ils se lâchèrent, ils constatèrent tous les deux qu'ils avaient des larmes qui avaient coulé sur leurs joues malgré leurs efforts.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, reprit Regulus. Tu avais raison sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter nos parents et m'engager chez les Mangemorts.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, et ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus. Moi aussi j'ai eu tort. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et je m'en veux.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est du passé. Je suis là pour t'aider à changer l'avenir.

-Tu es au courant ? Demanda Sirius interloqué.

-Oui, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi depuis que je suis dans l'autre monde.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Regulus ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire sur ce monde.

Sirius referma la bouche, un peu dépité, et Regulus ricana.

-Comment comptes-tu m'aider exactement ? Et quelle est cette chose avec toi? Interrogea Sirius en regardant la créature de plasma.

Celle-ci vint se poser sur son épaule et Sirius esquissa un sourire attendri.

-C'est Renaissance de Jam. Il devait être ton monstre-gardien, mais j'ai demandé à pouvoir t'aider aussi. Alors…

-Alors quoi ?

Renaissance de Jam alla se poser sur l'épaule de Regulus, puis une lumière bleue les entoura tous les deux. Quand la lumière se fana, Sirius vit de nouveau Regulus devant lui. Mais son apparence avait totalement changé. Il était tout vêtu de noir et il portait une armure composée d'un casque avec le symbole de renaissance de Jam, deux épaulettes, un plastron, deux gantelets et deux jambières bleu nuit tout comme l'étaient ses cheveux et ses yeux désormais.

_-Je suis Regulus de Jam, ton monstre-gardien, _dit-il.

-Mon monstre-gardien ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sirius assez estomaqué par la nouvelle apparence de son frère.

_-Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Mais avant que je parte, il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

Sirius écouta attentivement ce que Regulus avait à lui dire, puis il ressentit une grande chaleur l'envahir et plus particulièrement dans sa tête et sur son poignet gauche. Il perdit conscience heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

OoooO

Severus haussa un sourcil quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de Black. Puis il se décrispa quand il vit l'intense lumière blanche passer du corps de Black à celui de James. Et il souffla soulagé quand il vit les doigts de la main droite de James bouger un peu. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant la fin de la sixième phase, ça devrait aller.

Mais il se crispa à nouveau quand il constata que quelque chose était anormal du côté de Lily. Son expression sereine s'était muée en un masque de douleur et Severus constata, horrifié, que du sang souillait le pantalon de Lily au niveau de son bassin…

* * *

><p>Nda : Pour Regulus, c'est comme l'armure de Pégase dans les chevaliers du Zodiaque.<p>

*Thanatos : Personnification de la Mort dans la mythologie grecque.

*Tsukuyomi (Arcanes Lunaires) est une technique du Mangekyou Sharingan. La victime reste plongée dans une illusion pendant soixante-douze heures alors qu'il ne s'écoule que quelques secondes dans la réalité. Ce n'est pas une simple illusion, c'est une illusion qui blesse la victime psychologiquement. Cela vient du manga Naruto et l'auteur est Masashi Kishimoto.

_Note de Clarisse972 : excellent choix !_

Et voilà les autres liens pour les monstre-gardiens :

*Renaissance de Jam : wiki/Revival_Jam

(J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour cette carte. Elle ne paye pas de mine, mais sa défense est très efficace surtout avec la carte magique Reflet métallique de Jam.)

*Nécrophobie des Ténèbres : .fr/search?q=photo+de+dark+necrofear&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&aq=t&client=firefox-a&rlz=1R1GGLL_fr_FR395


End file.
